Total Drama Action: My Way
by Jocman10
Summary: Right after TDI my way. All the same characters in TDA. Part 2 of the finale is up! Read and Review!
1. Nightmare on Total Drama Street

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last season on Total Drama Island: You saw Duncan and Harold battle it out for $100,000. In the end, Harold won to loot but then gave it all up for a chance a $1,000,000. Now 14 of the 22 have been sent to an abandoned film studio where they'll be competing for all that cash. 14 cast mates, one heck of a lot of cash. See it all here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 1: Nightmare on Total Drama Street**

A bus pulled up in front of a film studio in Toronto, Ontario. The door then opened and 14 teens started getting out. It was Harold, Duncan, Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Geoff, Gwen, Bridgette, DJ, Beth, LeShawna, Izzy, Justin, and Trent then got out. Bridgette and Geoff were seen making out. The bus then left as the teens waited.

"Well," Heather said. "Where is he?"

"Maybe he tricked us," Geoff said.

"Not likely of Chris," Harold said. Soon, Chris showed up in a tour car.

"Let's go guys," Chris said. "This is rented by the honor." Everyone got on and the car drove into the studio.

"Welcome to Total Drama Action!" Chris said. Everyone was unhappy.

"Come on guys," Chris said. "It's a million bucks. Besides, be mad at Harold." Several glared at him.

"Anyway," Chris said. "This is going to be different than last season."

"You will be competing in movie based challenges," Chris said. "If your team loses, you'll have to go to our awards ceremony where all but one will get a Gilded Chris."

"You will be living in movie trailers," Chris said. "One for the boys and the other for the girls."

"You will be getting food here in our craft services tent catered by Chef," Chris said. You could hear Chef struggling with something.

"Get in the pot!" Chef yelled.

"You'll be laying your thoughts in our makeup confessional," Chris said.

"Yes," Lindsay said in the confessional. "A trailer full of makeup."

"Smells a lot better than the last one," Harold said in the confessional.

"Now on to the challenge," Chris said.

"Come on," Duncan said. "We haven't even got settled."

"You have to know this," Chris said. "A strange assailant had attacked the studio which is why it's closed." A green being then sped right through some buildings.

"Duck!" Chris said. Everyone hid as a mysterious walked by. Everyone then saw it.

"This season," Chris said. "The challenges will be based on movie genres."

"Alright," Chris said. "It's getting late, time for dinner and then bed." After finishing their food, the contestants went to the trailers.

"I've got top," Harold said.

"I got bottom," Geoff said. Owen and Trent took one. Duncan and DJ were in another and Justin was in his own.

Meanwhile in the girl's trailer, it was Lindsay and Heather in one, Izzy and Beth in another, LeShawna and Gwen in another and Bridgette in her own. It was about 1 a.m. when a noise came out.

"Help!" Chris yelled. This woke up everyone. Duncan then shoved Harold out of the trailer. He went to investigate where the scream came out. He saw a blood drops and one of Chris's shoes. He then heard rustling in the bushes. He quickly ran back into the trailer.

"Chris is gone!" Harold said in fear. "I saw blood and his shoe." Duncan then looked out and saw it too.

"Remember when we saw that man go by?" DJ asked.

"We better get the girls," Harold said. The guys then knocked on the girls' trailer.

"What do you want?" Heather said.

"There's a killer out here," Harold said. "We have to leave."

"There's no killer," Heather said.

"There is," Owen said. "Come on!"

"We're not idiots," Heather said. Then a bang was heard on the window. They saw blood dripping down the window. Lindsay, Heather, and Beth then screamed.

"Everyone, to the craft services!" Bridgette yelled. They all ran to the tent.

"I've seen plenty of slasher films," Gwen said in the confessional. "I know how to survive." The teens were in the tent while Gwen was drawing pictures of each contestant.

"Well," Owen said. "If we die, we'll be surrounded by food."

"We're not going to die, Owen," Trent said. "Hopefully."

"It's okay guys," Gwen said. "Just listen to me and Duncan and you'll all be okay."

"Who put you losers in charge?" Heather said.

"If you don't want to die," Duncan said. "You should listen to us."

"There's no real killer," Heathers said. "Chris is just tricking us." You could then see Chris in his own trailer watching them.

"As you can see," Chris said. "This movie genre is the slasher movie."

"Okay guys," Gwen said. "There are some rules you should know but since there's not a lot of woods around here, I'm editing them."

"Rule one," Gwen said. "Don't go out there alone. I'm sure the killer has learned his way through. Don't go making out because they never succeed. Where are Geoff and Bridgette?"

"Breaking rule two," Duncan said. Geoff and Bridgette were in the bathroom making out.

Soon, the door opened and a large figure entered the room. The two didn't notice, until he was standing right in front of them. The two screamed but it was quickly cut short. They then were in Chris's trailer.

"Oh," Chris said. "That was so awesome!"

"What?" Bridgette said. "It's not real?"

"Nope," Chris said. "Like we'd get away with actually killing you."

"Awesome, dude!" Geoff said. Back in the craft services, the rest were still waiting.

"Well," Heather said sarcastically. "I guess they're done now."

"I know you're trying to fool us, Chris," Heather said in the confessional. "Unlike those two losers, I'm not an idiot."

"You know what," Heather said. "I don't need to wait here. I'm going back to the trailer." She then left.

"Wait, Heather," Lindsay said and she went with her. Gwen crossed out Geoff and Bridgette and then would cross out Heather and Lindsay too.

"Um," Harold said. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, but someone has to go with you," Gwen said.

"Are you sure we can't just let him go alone?" Duncan asked.

"I'll go," DJ said. The two then left. Heather and Lindsay were in the trailer.

"Um," Lindsay said. "Should we have left?"

"Like I said," Heather said. "Chris is just fooling us." Steps were then heard around the trailer.

"Like I said, nothing," Heather said.

The door was then kicked down and the killer was there. The girls screamed and then ended up in Chris's trailer.

"See, it was a trick," a traumatized Heather said.

Meanwhile, DJ was outside while Harold was in the bathroom.

"Are you almost finished man?" DJ asked. "I can hear screams."

"Almost finished," Harold replied. DJ can hear noises coming from around the area. Soon, they became louder. Just then, something grabbed him and covered his scream so Harold couldn't hear him. After Harold finished, he went outside.

"Hey, DJ," he said. 'I'm done." But DJ wasn't there.

"DJ?" Harold said. Harold then heard footsteps. Scared, he then bolted out and into the craft services.

"Where's DJ?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, he vanished," Harold replied. Duncan then crossed out DJ.

The killer then busted through the tent and tore it up. Most panicked and started to run. One by one, the killer grabbed each camper with ease, leaving only Duncan, Gwen, and Harold who managed to escape it.

Duncan and Gwen go into the bathroom while Harold goes into the girl's trailer and hides in one of the beds.

"Listen," Gwen said. "We have to fight back."

"You're right, but what can we use?" Duncan asked.

Just then the killer barged right through the door and grabbed them both. They ended up in the tent with everyone else except Harold.

"Well that seems to wrap up this challenge," Chris said.

"But what about Harold?" DJ said."

"I looked all over," Chef said. "Except the girls' trailer because I figured he wouldn't go in there."

In the girls' trailer, Harold dosed off and was asleep. Chef then took him to the tent.

When he was there, Chris pulled an air horn and used right in Harold's ear, waking him up.

"Congratulations, Harold," Chris said. "You were the last person standing and you get the reward for the guys!"

"What's that," Harold asked.

"You guys get real pillows other than the steel wool ones we give you," Chris replied.

"So that's why it felt so tough," Justin said rubbing his neck.

"And this wraps up the start of a big season!" Chris said. "What will happen next? Who will be the first to go home? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"


	2. Battle of Total Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: The 14 contestants arrived at the film studio. A psycho killer played by Chef then goes after them. I the end, Harold won the reward for his team: real pillows. What will happen at our first elimination? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 2: Battle of Total Drama**

The contestants were eating in the Craft Services where the special is something, but I have no idea what it is. It might be close to an egg, but I'm not too confident about it… but I know it must be edible. So anyways, they were eating when Chris came in wearing a beret.

"Are you ready for today's challenge?" Chris said excitedly. No one looked excited, as usual.

"Well, ready or not here it comes," Chris said. "Today, the genre is the Alien movie."

"Nice," Duncan said. "That's my movie genre."

"You too?" Gwen said. "It's mine too." Trent then started to look a bit worried.

"Man," Trent said in the confessional. "Looks like Gwen and I don't have everything in common."

"Chef will tell you everything you need to know," Chris said.

"There's a few basic things you need to know about alien flicks," Chef said. "The aliens come to Earth looking to take it over, they then lay eggs for baby aliens, then the military gets involved, and then they all die of some strange reason."

The contestants were then at a studio that was like a secret alien base.

"Okay contestants," Chris said. "You will have to get an alien egg and bring it back to the trailers and not get hit by mama alien, played by Chef." He then gave them three GPS systems.

"The little blue dots are you and the red dot is mama alien," Chris said. "Good luck, you're going to need it." He then left.

"Okay," Justin said. "What do we do?"

"We should split into groups and look for the eggs," Gwen said. They then split into three groups.

It was Gwen, Duncan, Trent, and Izzy in one group, Heather, Lindsay, Harold, DJ, and Owen in another, and LeShawna, Beth, Justin, Geoff, and Bridgette in the other. They all then went their separate ways looking for the eggs.

"We should go to the boiler room," Duncan said. "They're always there in the movies."

"Cool," Gwen said.

"I'm down with that," Trent said. They then went out to look for it.

Meanwhile, Heather's group was in a different direction.

"Okay guys," Heather says. "We have to find the eggs before the others do, are you with me?"

"I don't know," Owen said. "Does that mean in an alliance, because I can't do that."

"No," Heather says. "This is just a temporary thing." The five then started walking for the eggs.

Meanwhile, Justin's group was heading in another direction. LeShawna and Beth were staring at Justin while Geoff and Bridgette were making out. None of them paid attention to the red dot that was coming their way. Geoff and Bridgette stopped walking and just kept on making out. A shadow then crept over them and they stopped.

They looking in shock as mama alien then shot them both with the paintball gun. The other three heard the shots and then they started to panic. Out of nowhere, Beth then got hit by a paintball followed by LeShawna. Justin stood there in fear looking at the mama alien.

"Wait," Justin said. "Don't shoot at any skin, just the skin." Chef stared for a few seconds and then shot him in the shirt.

"Thank you," Justin said.

In Gwen's group, they noticed five dots getting erased from the GPS.

"Looks like mama alien got to one of the groups," Gwen said.

"I hope its Heather's," Trent said. They then continued searching for their target.

Meanwhile, in Heather's group they were looking around still when they came across a room where they believed had the eggs. They then went in to the room where they saw nothing. All of the sudden they heard footsteps coming their way and could see the red dot on the GPS. Harold then started looking for a possible way out of there. He then saw a vent that was big enough for all to fit (except maybe Owen).

"Everyone," Harold said. "We can get out through the vent."

DJ and Owen then started lifting Heather, Lindsay, and Harold through the vent. DJ then lifted Owen and he managed to fit right through. DJ then got in and they all started to head out to the nearest exit. Mama alien then came in but it was too late as the five managed to escape.

Meanwhile, Gwen's group was still walking to find the boiler room. They soon came across a door that said boiler room on it.

"We found it!" Izzy said. Trent then covered her mouth so Chef couldn't hear her. They then entered the room where they made a shocking discovery, there were no eggs.

"Like we'll be that predictable," Chris said in the confessional.

"What, no eggs?" Gwen said in shock.

All of the sudden, a figure was standing in the doorway. It was mama alien. Trent then took forward and stood in front of Gwen.

"I will not let you hit Gwen," Trent said putting his arms out. Mama alien then shot Trent with a paintball knocking him down.

Mama alien then shot Gwen.

"Wow," Duncan said sarcastically in the confessional. "He's a real hero."

Chef then aimed at Duncan and shot him repeatedly.

"That's for that secret ingredient you put in my chili," Mama alien said.

He then started looking for Izzy who wasn't there. He was then kicked in the back of the head. Mama alien then got out a bigger paintball gun and aimed it at her. Izzy then grabbed the other gun and the two began a Mexican standoff.

Izzy took the first shot but Chef managed to dive out of the way. He then shot his gun where the paintball was huge and not easy to dodge. Izzy was then hit and thrown back by the blast. Chef smiled in accomplished.

The last five were still in the vents.

"I can't take this anymore," Heather said in frustration.

"Don't worry," Harold said. "I can see an exit." Harold got out and helped everyone else get out. Harold then saw the eggs.

"We found them!" Harold said. "Let's grab them."

DJ then held Lindsay so she could grab the eggs. She managed to get the eggs (after a few misses) so each one had an egg.

Then, Harold saw the red dot on the GPS and started to look for a way out. The door opened and mama alien came in and shot Owen and drops his egg.

"Escape!" Owen said. They then saw an exit door and ran out with mama alien chasing after them. They then saw Chris in a helicopter.

"Attention, civilians," Chris said. "We are here to help, but we can't let you take the eggs."

"But you said we have to," DJ said.

"Yeah, I did," Chris said. He then dropped a paint bomb onto them.

"Run!" Harold said. DJ just stood there while the others dove to cover.

The bomb then hit the ground and blew up. Harold looked up and saw DJ covered in paint and in shock. Harold then saw his egg and grabbed it.

"Sweet," Harold said. He was then hit in the back with a paintball and he dropped his egg.

Heather and Lindsay then saw their eggs and took them. Mama alien tried to shoot them but he was out of paintballs and was too hurt to do much to stop them.

"To the trailers!" Lindsay said and the two then ran to the trailers and made it.

"Heather and Lindsay," Chris said. "You are the winners of today's challenge."

"Yes!" the two said in unison.

"You girls each have invincibility and you will get to pick the teams for the season which means you will be competing against each other this season," Chris said. The two gasped.

"What?" Lindsay said. Heather growled.

"Tonight," Chris said. "We'll go to our first Gilded Chris ceremony where we will eliminate two people!" Everyone gasped.

"Yep," Chris said. "We have to make the teams even."

That night, the Gilded Chris ceremony began. Chris stood behind a podium wearing a suit. The contestants were on bleachers.

"Under your seats," Chris said. "There are voting devices. Just press the button of whom you want to vote off."

"Here's how it'll go tonight," Chris said. "You vote for one person and the two with the most votes go home. Now cast your votes."

They then casted their votes and the results were printed out of a machine. Chef was in a dress and was carrying a tray of Gilded Chris awards. Chris took the results and began reading.

"Okay," Chris said. "The Gilded Chris goes to Heather, Lindsay, Duncan, Harold, and Owen."

"Beth, Justin, LeShawna are safe too."

"The next goes to Trent, DJ and Izzy." It was now down to Geoff, Bridgette, and Gwen.

"The last Gilded Chris goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Bridgette!"

Gwen and Geoff looked in shock and Bridgette was not happy either.

"Wait," Gwen said. "How did I get voted off?"

"I knew that the votes would be split between Geoff and Bridgette," Heather said in the confessional. "I then got them along with Lindsay to vote for Gwen. I then got Harold to as well because he didn't want to vote off either of them."

"I'll miss you Geoff," Bridgette said.

"I'll miss you too babe," Geoff said. The two kissed as Geoff was pulled along with Gwen.

"I'll miss you Gwen," Trent said.

"I thought it was going to be the blond lovebirds," Duncan said. "I didn't see Gwen leaving coming."

"How's that for a dramatic start to the season?" Chris said. "What will Bridgette do now without her boyfriend? Who will Heather and Lindsay pick for the teams? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!

Geoff: I can't believe that I got voted off. Did making out gross them out so much? Oh well, I'm going to miss Bridgette so much. I hope she wins. I wonder what's going to happen next? I hope it's another resort. I mean, we're Toronto. Time for me to get my party on!

Gwen: I can't believe that just happened. Once again, I'm voted off because of Heather and I'm pretty sure she convinced the same people too. Man, I hate her so much. I wish the best for Trent and LeShawna. Well, at least I won't have to deal with this stupid show anymore.


	3. The Hurtful Locker

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: The contestants were out on the hunt for alien eggs. Some fared better than others did. Lindsay and Heather won the challenge and get to pick the teams for the season. Geoff and Gwen were both voted off. Who will go next? What will the teams be? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 3: The Hurtful Locker**

The contestants were asleep in their trailers when Chris walked by with a bullhorn.

"Wake up time!" he yelled through and everyone woke up. "It's time to make the team." Soon everyone was out and Chris was with Heather and Lindsay.

"Okay you two," Chris said. "Since you won the challenge you get to pick teams."

"Oooh," Lindsay said raising her hand. "Can Heather and I be on the same team?"

"No," Chris said. "Like I said before, you're on different teams."

"Oh, yeah," Lindsay said.

"You will be picking schoolyard style and both have to pick a boy first," Chris continued. "Heather, you pick first."

"I'll pick," Heather said. "DJ." DJ then went over to Heather.

"Now it's your turn Lindsay," Chris said.

"Ooh I pick Justin!" Lindsay said in excitement and Justin went over to her.

"Heather, pick a girl," Chris said.

"I'll pick Bridgette," Heather said.

"Lindsay you pick a girl," Chris said.

"I pick Beth!" Lindsay said and she and Beth cheered.

"Heather?" Chris went on to.

"Duncan," Heather said.

"Trent," Lindsay said. Heather then saw that Izzy and LeShawna were the only girls left.

"I pick," Heather said. "LeShawna."

"Really?" LeShawna asked in surprise.

"I can't believe she picked me," LeShawna said in the confessional.

"Um," Lindsay said. "I pick Izzy."

There were now only two guys left, Harold and Owen. Heather was deciding on which one. Harold was holding up a sign that said: "I won last season."

"Fine," Heather said. "I pick Harold."

"Wise decision," Harold said.

"And, Lindsay," Chris said. "You guys have Owen."

"But you said I get to pick teams," Lindsay said. Chris rolled his eyes. He went over to Heather's team.

"Alright, Heather," Chris said. "Your team will be called the Screaming Gaffers."

"Lindsay," Chris said. "You're the Killer Grips."

"Okay," Chris said. "New teams are set, let's get on to the challenge." They were then in a studio that had a bit of a warzone like look to it.

"Today's genre is the war movie," Chris said.

"Alright," Duncan said in the confessional. "Some action today."

"I play war games online all the time," Harold said in the confessional. "I do well."

"You guys will be doing a paintball war," Chris said. "The first two out of three win. If you are hit, you are out of the round. Last one standing wins for their team."

"You guys will have two minutes for every round to think of a game plan," Chris said. "Here are some goggles so we can't get sued if anything happens to your eyes." The teams got on their sides.

On the Gaffers 'side, the team was in a huddle.

"What should we do?" Heather asked.

"You're the leader," LeShawna said. "Think of something."

"Let's just fight them," Duncan said.

Meanwhile, on the Grips' side, the team was all huddled up.

"I think we should fight," Beth said. "They won't know what hit them."

A bell went off signaling the start. Harold and DJ went out on the field and hid behind a wall. DJ looked out when shots started firing and hitting the wall.

"Man," DJ said. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Harold said. "Toughen up man." Harold looked up and moved over to a few sandbags. Harold then signaled the rest to come out.

Meanwhile, the Grips were all out onto the field.

"Okay," Beth said. "Let's do this." Trent and Justin exchanged looks. They then all went out. Heather could see them coming their way through her binoculars.

"What is Beth doing leading the team?" Heather asked. "Attack!"

Bridgette was a bit too depressed to move though.

"I miss Geoff," Bridgette said in the confessional. "I don't know if I can go on without him."

She was then hit by Justin with a paintball. Harold then saw it and he grabbed a paint grenade and chucked at the other team. When it blew up it got paint on Justin.

"That's for hitting a teammate," Harold said.

Duncan then shot Lindsay and Trent shot LeShawna.

A paint grenade was then thrown by Beth and it went right by DJ's feet. He then picked it up.

"DJ!" Harold and Duncan yelled. But it was too late as the grenade blew up all over DJ.

Duncan then shot Owen. Beth then grabbed Owen's gun and shot at the remaining three wildly. Harold and Duncan dove out of the way and Heather was struck repeatedly.

Duncan and Harold then opened fire and hit Trent and Izzy respectively leaving only Beth and Duncan hit her.

"And the Gaffers win the first round!" Chris said.

"Come on guys," Beth said. "We have to focus so we can win."

"I think we should hear from Lindsay," Trent said.

"Um," Lindsay said nervously. "I agree with Beth."

"Lindsay's got to step up," Trent said in the confessional. "What's wrong with her?"

"The reason I don't disagree with Beth," Lindsay in the confessional. "Is because I don't want her to hate me."

"Me and Duncan?" Harold asked in the confessional. "I'm shocked we'd be working so well together." The Gaffers were in a huddle.

"Let's just win," Heather said. The Grips were in a huddle as well.

"I say we just go all out on them and they'll be out instantly," Beth said.

The bell went off again and the second round started. Beth came out and signaled the Grips out. Harold and Duncan then came out and signaled the rest. Beth saw them.

"Fire!" Beth yelled.

The Grips then opened fire on the Gaffers crazily. DJ was instantly and the others ran for cover. Harold and Duncan dove behind sandbags and Heather was then hit as well. LeShawna then tried to fire back was then hit and Bridgette soon followed.

Once again, it was down to Harold and Duncan.

"Great," Duncan said. "Six of them, two of us, don't like this. Do we have anymore of those grenades?"

"Nope," Harold said. "The others used them when the Grips were opening fire. All we have is that huge paint"-

"I have an idea," Harold continued.

The Grips were back at their side reloading when they heard Duncan yelling.

"Hey!" Duncan yelled. "You guys forgot me. What, you scared?"

"Open fire!" Beth yelled. The Grips then started shooting and Duncan hid.

"Come and get me!" Duncan yelled.

Beth led the Calvary as the Grips started heading to get him. They kept on shooting as Duncan was constantly hiding and shooting. While behind some sandbags, he poked his head up.

"Right into the trap," Duncan said and hid back behind.

They then saw a huge paint bomb. Harold was hidden behind some sandbags; he had the plunger and pressed it down.

The Grips then tried to run out of the area and the bomb then detonated and covered up all of them except Beth and Lindsay.

Harold and Duncan came out without any paint on them. Beth tried to shoot them but the gun was out of paintballs. Harold shot Lindsay and Duncan shot Beth.

"The Gaffers are victorious!" Chris yelled. The Gaffers then cheered. Duncan then shot Harold with his paintball gun.

"Looks like I'm now the only one who hasn't been hit," Duncan said. Harold then shot Duncan.

"Not anymore," Harold said.

"Grips," Chris said. "Looks like you guys are heading to the Gilded Chris Ceremony."

"Come on guys," Beth said. "We had the advantage." An angry Trent and Justin exchanged looks again.

The Grips were at the G.C. ceremony for the first time.

"Grips," Chris said. "Get out your voting devices and start voting for whom you want to go home." The Grips then started voting and the results were then printed out.

"Okay," Chris said as he read the results.

"The Gilded Chris goes to Trent, Justin, Izzy, and Owen." It was now down to Lindsay and Beth who were holding each other.

"The last Gilded Chris goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Lindsay." Chris threw it to Lindsay.

"What?" Beth said in shock. "Why me?"

"We had to vote her off," Justin said in the confessional. "Trent said it was for the better of the team."

"Beth was trying to be a leader but it didn't work," Trent said in the confessional. "Lindsay was also doing everything she said so it had to be one of them."

Beth gave Lindsay a hug and starts walking down the Walk of Shame.

"Guys," Beth said. "I'm sorry if I was so bossy."

"Its okay, Beth," Owen said. The others nodded. Beth smiled and got in the lame-o-sine.

"Another thrilling vote," Chris said. "Will the Grips recover? Or will the Gaffers prevail again? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

Beth: I deserved to get voted off. I was too bossy and controlling Lindsay. I just thought that without Heather, I could be who I wanted to be. Well, you live, you learn. I hope Lindsay does well and she was supposed to be the leader, not me. Well, at least I can look forward to no more terrible food from Chef and maybe some good food.


	4. Steamboat Lindsay

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: Lindsay and Heather made the teams. The challenge was a paintball war. Beth tried to control Lindsay and the team. The Gaffers-or Harold and Duncan-who is more appropriate managed to win with a master prank that only would work with the genius of a nerd and the mockery of a bully. The Grips then sent Beth home for being a bit too bossy and controlling. What will happen next? Find out on this dramatic episode of Total Drama Action!

**Episode 4: Steamboat Lindsay**

The contestants were in the craft services tent. Duncan and LeShawna went back to the trailers.

"I'm making another four-person alliance," Heather said in the confessional. She came over to Harold, Bridgette, and DJ.

"I have a proposition," Heather said.

"And why should we listen to you?" Harold asked sternly.

"Because I want to guarantee you three a spot in the merge," Heather said. "Us four form an alliance and we're in it easy."

"I don't think I want to be in an alliance with you," Bridgette said.

"Fine," Heather said. "But remember I pretty much saved you by having Gwen voted off instead of you."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have voted her," Bridgette said. "But I'm still without Geoff."

"I don't know why but I'm in," DJ said. Harold was thinking for a minute.

"I guess," Harold said. "As long as we vote off Duncan during this."

"You got it," Heather said.

"Well," Bridgette said. "If I make it to the merge, I'm in."

"Good," Heather said. Meanwhile at the Grips table, Lindsay was moving her eggs (or something like eggs) upset.

"You still miss Beth?" Izzy asked.

"I miss her so much," Lindsay said.

"Okay," Owen said. "Are you going to eat those eggs?" Lindsay moved her plate to him and he ate them up.

"Cheer up Lindsay," Trent said. "Beth was a good person but she would want you to go on."

"He's right," Justin said. "She would want you to be a good leader for the team."

"Oh, I love you guys," Lindsay said.

The teams were in an animation studio with Chris and Chef.

"Today's genre is the animation movie," Chris said. "You guys will be making your own three minute cartoon shorts and Chef will judge them."

"I have some past experiences with animation," Harold said in the confessional. "I made a cartoon short that won a school award."

"You will each get a manual on how to make a cartoon," Chris said throwing Heather and Lindsay a book. "You will get five hours to make the cartoon. Starting now."

The teams then started making their cartoons.

"Okay guys," Heather said. "I have the perfect idea."

"What is it?" DJ asked.

"It's about this beautiful teen," Heather said. "Who has to deal with idiots but prevails."

"Yeah that would work if it wasn't all lies about you," LeShawna said. Heather glared at her.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was thinking about a possible idea.

"How about this princess that must be saved by a handsome prince by an evil ogre?" Lindsay asked.

"I like that one actually," Owen said. Trent and Justin looked at him in disapproval.

The Gaffers were still arguing about what kind of cartoon they should make.

"How about a delinquent running away from the law?" Duncan said.

"No life stories," Harold said. "What we need is art."

"Yeah," Duncan said. "Like Chef would be into dork art."

The Grips were also deciding what they should make.

"I know," Lindsay said. "How about a sponge that can talk and lives in the real world."

"That could work," Izzy said. The other three nodded in agreement. They then started working.

It was about an hour through and the Gaffers still had nothing.

"We should just do one about a chef that makes good food," Bridgette said. "Chef would go all over that"

"I like that," Harold said.

"Yeah, Chef would love it," DJ said. The team then began work.

"I don't know what she's doing," Heather said in the confessional. "I'm the leader, not her."

It was about three hours into the challenge and the Grips were in good progress. They were already almost finished with the animation. Justin and Trent were writing a script for the cartoon.

Meanwhile, the Gaffers were in a bit of turmoil as they were having some troubles.

"I'm saying we should have an annoying, ghetto girl annoy Chef," Heather said.

"I'm saying that is just like me so no!" LeShawna said. "How about some annoying jerk who only cares about herself?"

The Grips were putting the finishing touches to their cartoon and finished putting down their voices for the cartoon. They developed it and were ready.

The Gaffers were almost finished with the cartoon. They then only had a half hour left. They put the finishing touches and were ready.

"Okay," Chris said. "The first cartoon will be by the Grips called "Mr. Sponge takes New York". Chris played the cartoon.

The sponge was walking down the city streets when he saw a pizza eatery.

"This looks like a good place to eat," Mr. Sponge (voice of Owen). He enters and goes to a cashier.

"How can I help you?" The clerk (voice of Trent) said.

"One pizza please," Mr. Sponge said. "With everything on it."

Mr. Sponge then got his pizza and started eating it. He then turned red and steam came out of his ears and he started breathing fire.

"I guess I should've said no peppers," Mr. Sponge said. The cartoon then ended.

"Okay," Chris said. "Now here is the Gaffers' cartoon called "The Best Chef Ever". Chris then started the cartoon.

Chef was shown making food that looked delicious. They then show the contestants that didn't make it to this season in a line.

"Um," Noah (voiced by Harold) said. "I'll have whatever is good." Chef then gave him some pancakes.

"I'll have that too," Katie (voiced by LeShawna) said.

Soon everyone got their food and seemed to very much enjoy it.

"Oh, Chef, we love this eh," Ezekiel (voiced by Duncan) said.

Chef kept on getting praise for his food.

"I knew you'd love it," Chef (voiced by DJ) said. The cartoon then ended.

"So, Chef," Chris asked. "Which do you think is the most deserving of invincibility?"

Chef thought about it for a minute.

"Chris," Chef said. "I'm going to have to go with the Killer Grips." The Grips then cheered in victory.

"I enjoyed the Gaffers' suck up," Chef continued. "But I just like talking sponges."

"Lindsay," Justin said. "That idea was great."

"Really?" Lindsay said blushing.

"Okay, Gaffers," Chris said. "Pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the Gilded Chris Ceremony."

The Gaffers were at the G.C. ceremony.

"Get out your voting devices," Chris said. "And vote for whom you want out." The team voted and the results printed out.

"The Gilded Chris goes to," Chris said reading the results.

"Duncan and DJ."

"Harold and Heather also get one." It was now down to Bridgette and LeShawna.

"The last Gilded Chris goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Bridgette." Chris threw the last one to her.

"What, you guys voted me off?" LeShawna said in disbelief.

"I know Bridgette came up with the idea that got us the lost," Heather said in the confessional. "But I felt I'd still need her and of course I hate LeShawna and all that rude stuff she said about me."

LeShawna then started walking down the Walk of Shame and waved goodbye to the others and everyone else (except Heather) waved back and she got into the lame-o-sine.

"How's that for drama?" Chris said. "What will the Gaffers do now? Will Heather's new alliance stand? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

LeShawna: I can't believe they voted me off. I thought they all liked me. I'm sure Heather started an alliance and she wanted me out first. Man, I can't stand her at all. Oh, well, I wish the best for the rest of my team. At least I'll see Gwen again and no more of these conditions.


	5. I am Loser

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: The contestants made their own cartoons. The Gaffers were having some troubles and the Grips were breezing right through. In the end, the Grips won the challenge. Heather made a new alliance and got LeShawna voted off. Who will take the walk next? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 5: I am Loser**

The contestants were at the area of the trailers. Bridgette was sitting on the steps of her trailer with Harold. She was still a bit depressed.

"You still miss him?" Harold asked.

"So much," Bridgette said. "I'm thinking of quitting the game."

"You can't do that," Harold said. "I know Geoff wants you to win and he would want you to go on."

"You really think so?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course I do," Harold said. They then heard a voice over the PA system.

"Okay contestants," Chris said. "Meet me in studio six for your challenge."

"But we didn't eat breakfast," Owen said. The contestants then made their way to the studio where they saw what looks like the aftermath of a war zone.

"Today's movie genre is the post-apocalyptic," Chris said.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked.

"It's like what happens after almost all the humans are dead," Trent replied.

"Correct," Chris said. "And you guys are going to be the survivors."

"There are a few basic things in a post-apocalyptic movie," Chris continued. "For some reason, almost the entire human race is wiped out. Some people are still alive and try to survive in a world full of mutants that are trying to eat them."

"Wicked," Harold said.

"Your challenge," Chris said. "Is to make a little place for you to survive in, you will have to find food that I hid somewhere in the rubble. Whoever is most likely to live longer wins invincibility. You guys will get five hours to make your own shelter which is starting now."

The teams then started working on the shelters.

"Okay," Heather said. "Harold and Bridgette will go looking for the food and we work on the shelter."

Harold and Bridgette were out on the hunt for the food while the Grips were deciding their plan.

"Um," Lindsay said. "Owen and Trent should go get the food and we work here."

"At least I don't have to work on the shelter," Owen said in the confessional. "I still haven't eaten yet."

Harold and Bridgette were searching for the food in a huge rubble pile.

"Did you find anything?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing yet," Harold said. "We'll find it." They continued searching when Owen and Trent arrived looking for food.

Meanwhile, the Gaffers were making the shelter and were doing it a bit roughly.

"We have to make it a bit more even so we could survive," Heather said.

"We would need some barriers from the zombies," Duncan said.

"How about some windows?" DJ asked.

"Dude, don't push me," Duncan said.

Meanwhile, the Grips were doing things a bit more smoothly.

"How about a little barrier to protect us from the zombies?" Izzy asked.

"Okay," Lindsay asked. Lindsay then was staring at Justin and unknowingly hit herself with a hammer.

Harold and Bridgette, Trent and Owen were still searching for food. Bridgette then saw some food.

"Harold," she said. "I found some food."

"That's great," Harold said. "Let's go back to the others." The two then left. Trent continued searching and found some food.

"Alright, Owen," Trent said. "I have the food." He and Owen then left.

Harold and Bridgette then returned to their team and they started helping with making the shelter.

It had now been three hours into the time and they were almost complete with the shelter.

"I think we should make the thing a bit more spaced out so I wouldn't have to be so packed with you people," Heather said.

"Fine," Duncan said. "We could just leave you out as a sacrifice to the zombies." Heather glared at him.

"If we lose again," Heather said in the confessional. "He will go next."

Meanwhile at the Grips shelter, things were going very smoothly for them. They were almost finished with a good looking shelter.

Owen was soon getting extremely hungry and out of energy. He then saw the food that they found for the shelter. He went over to it and hit behind the shelter without anyone seeing it.

Meanwhile on the Gaffers' side, things were almost finished for them as they were putting the finishing to their shelter. They took the food and put it in the shelter.

On the Grips' side, they were just about finished. Izzy then started looking for the food but she couldn't find it.

"Hey, where's the food?" Izzy asked.

"It was just there," Trent replied.

"Well, where's Owen?" Justin asked. They then saw Owen behind the shelter and had finished eating all the food.

"Uh, oh," Lindsay said.

"Okay, teams," Chris said. "Time is up!"

Chris and Chef had some clipboards and began to look at the Grips' shelter. It was made very well but there was no food in it because Owen ate it all.

"Well, Grips," Chris said. "This shelter has been built very nicely. However, you do not have a good enough barrier against the zombies and without food, Owen would likely turn to cannibalism in a few days." The Grips then glared at Owen.

Chris and Chef then looked at the Gaffers' shelter. It was not built very well but it had food.

"Gaffers," Chris said. "Your shelter sucks, but it does seem to have a good zombie barrier and food that will have last for at least three months. This means that you guys are victorious!" The Screaming Gaffers then cheered. Harold and Bridgette high-fived each other.

"Grips," Chris said. "Looks like I'll be seeing you at the Gilded Chris ceremony, again."

The Grips were at the G.C. ceremony.

"Grips," Chris said. "Get out your voting devices and vote."

The team then voted and the results printed out.

"The Gilded Chris goes to," Chris said reading the results.

"Lindsay and Justin."

"Trent." It was now down to Izzy and Owen.

"The last Gilded Chris goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Izzy." Owen was shocked.

He then got up and started to walk down the Walk of Shame. He waved goodbye to the other four and they waved back.

"Goodbye, Owen," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, see you man," Trent said.

"Yeah," Trent said in the confessional. "It did hurt to vote him out but it was for the good of the team."

"Another contestant voted off," Chris said. "How will the Grips keep their spirits up without Owen? Will the Gaffers get a spark going? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

Owen: It was my entire fault. If we had breakfast before that I'd still be there. And if only that food hadn't looked so tempting. I wish the best for them and I hope they kick butt. Trent and Justin, I'm rooting for you two all the way. It feels so weird to get eliminated so early though. Man, am I hungry, can we stop by a fast food place?


	6. The Aftermath 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Episode 6: The Aftermath I**

A crowd of people in the seats were cheering as you could see the contestants that didn't make it to this season along with Geoff and Gwen.

"Welcome dudes and dudettes!" Geoff said excitedly. "This is the first episode of the Aftermath. I'm Geoff."

"And I'm Gwen," Gwen said. "We are here to talk to the recently eliminated contestants."

"We are joined by our peanut gallery of the contestants that didn't make it to this season," Geoff said.

"We have Cody, Noah, Tyler," Gwen said. Tyler and Cody waved but Noah just sat there.

"Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Courtney, and Eva," Geoff said. "Gwen and I were in this season"-

"Which we were the first two voted off," Gwen said. "I was voted off because of that cow, Heather."

"And I left because people don't like to see kissing," Geoff said.

"Anyway," Gwen said. "With us are the other three contestants that were voted off."

"We have Beth, LeShawna, and Owen!" Geoff said.

"We'll be reading a few texts and we have web cam feed to chat with a few of you," Gwen said.

"Uh," Courtney said. "This whole thing is just going to be a huge slap in the face."

"How do you say that?" Katie asked.

"We're gonna hear them talk about their time on the show," Courtney replied. "When I should be on the show."

"Okay," Gwen said. "Let's get on to our first guest."

"But first a little recap," Geoff said.

"Free from Heather, Beth thought she could be who she wanted to be," Gwen said.

"But it got to her head and she started controlling Lindsay and the team sent her home," Geoff said. "Our first guest has attempted to lead a team, lead them to humiliating defeat, and was the first on the team sent home," Geoff said.

"Everyone, Beth!" Gwen said. Cheering came out as Beth walked in and sat down on the couch for the recently eliminated.

"Hey, guys," Beth said.

"Good to see you Beth," Geoff said.

"Beth," Gwen said. "There's one thing I must know, what happened with the war challenge."

"I just let the game get to my head," Beth said.

"Oh, that's not what we want to hear," Geoff said. "Time for a game of: Truth or Hammer!"

"What's that?" Beth asked.

"A little game," Gwen said. "If you tell a lie, a hammer will come down and hit you."

"Can you do that?" Beth asked.

"What's the matter?" Geoff asked. "Afraid you'll lie and get hit."

"Okay, I'll do it," Beth said.

"Okay, Beth," Gwen said. "So really, what happened?"

"I thought that I could lead the team to victory," Beth said. "I play a lot of computer war games and I thought I could do it."

"Yeah," Geoff said. "But it was really you guys vs. Duncan and Harold and you guys still couldn't win."

"I didn't think they would work so well together," Beth said. "I thought they hated each other."

"Oh, they still do," Geoff said.

"One last question," Gwen asked. "Why were you controlling Lindsay?"

"I wasn't really controlling her," Beth replied. The hammer then came down and Beth jumped out of the way.

"That thing could've killed me!" Beth said.

"Tell the truth," Geoff said.

"Okay, I was controlling her," Beth said. "I wasn't me in that challenge."

"Alright," Gwen said. "It's time for our next guest."

"First, a recap," Geoff said.

"LeShawna has been known to be very outspoken and well liked," Gwen said.

"But one person did hate her, Heather," Geoff said. "She formed an alliance and got LeShawna voted out."

"Our next guest has told off Heather, won a game of HORSE, and is the first victim of Heather's new alliance," Gwen said.

"Ladies and gentleman, LeShawna," Geoff said. People started cheering when LeShawna came out.

"Hey, Gwen, Geoff," LeShawna said.

"Hey, LeShawna," Gwen said. "It's good to see you again."

"So, LeShawna," Geoff said. "How does it feel to get voted off by Heather again?"  
"I hate it so much," LeShawna said. "Once again get voted out by her."

"Besides, Heather is there anyone else you don't like," Gwen said.

"I'm not a fan of Duncan," LeShawna said. "He and Harold may have done a good job in the war challenge, but he's just a bully."

"We expected you would say that," Geoff said. "So we have a confessional from Duncan about you." They then played it on the screen.

"LeShawna thinks she's all cool," Duncan said. "But all she does is talk in that ghetto tone. No wonder Heather hates her so much." You could hear shock from the crowd.

"I knew that jerk felt that way," LeShawna said.

"Who do you want to win the game?" Gwen asked.

"Well," LeShawna said. "I think Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Harold, Justin, or Lindsay I'm okay with."

"You even got some people that voted you off in that," Geoff said.

"They got tricked by Heather," LeShawna said.

"Looks like we have a text," Gwen said. "Jman205 says that it sucks that you got eliminated pre-merge again, is there something you would have changed in your game?"

"I guess I wouldn't let my guard down on Heather again," LeShawna replied.

**Sorry, guys but I'm stopping here for today. I just want to get on to the next one. Owen is not upset over his elimination. Forgive me.**


	7. King Ding Dong

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: The teams made shelters in a post-human race world. While it looked like the Gaffers would lose, Owen ate the food-no surprise-and the Grips lost. The Grips then voted off Owen for doing that. With nine left, who will go next? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!  
**Episode 7: King Ding Dong**

The contestants had just had breakfast and were walking back to the trailers.

"I am at full power in my team," Heather said in the confessional. "I have a four person alliance however, I feel that I may need to cut one loose to show I mean business to the other two and they'll follow me forever."

"I feel that I'm being a good leader," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Our last loss wasn't even my fault." They then heard some huge footsteps that were coming from the "downtown" section of the film lot.

"Should we go over there?" Justin asked.

"No way," Heather said. "I am not in the mood for a challenge today." A giant monster then grabbed them all and took them to the downtown area and then left.

"Welcome," Chris said. "Time for our next challenge, today's genre is the monster movie."

"Oh, cool!" Harold said in excitement.

"In monster movies," Chris said. "The people must escape from a giant monster that's destroying the city. In some instances, they will try to destroy it."

"In order to win the challenge," Chris said. "You have to find a way to stop the monster and destroy it by destroying the red control thingy or not to have your team all captured."

"Man," DJ said. "I hate monster movies especially that one that was all filmed like it was real and those things came off it."

"That movie wasn't so bad," Bridgette said.

"Yeah man," Harold said.

"You guys better get a good cover spot and figure out a way to avoid the monster played by Chef," Chris said.

The teams then set off to hide from the monster.

The Gaffers were in the guy's trailer.

"How do you think we should trap it?" Bridgette asked.

"I think we should lure him into a trap and have fall and we destroy the beacon," Harold said.

"That won't work," Heather said. They then heard the monster footsteps.

"What we should do is try to hide from the monster and hope that the other team is all captured," DJ said.

"We should just attack the monster," Duncan said.

"Yeah," Heather said. "If we all want to lose."

Meanwhile, the Grips were hiding in a fake building.

"I think we are better off just trapping it," Lindsay said.

"Good idea," Trent said.

"But that's too boring," Izzy said. "We should just go out there and attack it."

"We'll all get captured by the monster," Justin said. They could start hearing footsteps.

"We should run," Lindsay said.

"Agreed," Trent said. They then all ran out.

Meanwhile, the Gaffers were preparing to leave the trailer.

"Remember," Heather said. "Do not stray away from the group." As soon as they started walking out, DJ freaked out as soon as he heard footsteps. He screamed and ran off.

"DJ!" The Gaffers said. But he ignored them and kept running.

"Pathetic," Heather said in the confessional.

Meanwhile, the Grips were preparing to attack.

"Okay team," Lindsay said. "We have to stop the monster from eating us all."

"It's not going to eat us," Justin said.

"We will not let the monster capture us," Lindsay said. "Let's go out there and fight." The other three cheered and they ran out. When they ran out they saw the monster close by and closed the door to the fake building they were in.

"The monster is nearby!" Trent said in fear. Just then an arm came down and grabbed Izzy and left.

"They took Izzy!" Lindsay said. The monster than took Izzy and put her in a moon bounce.

Meanwhile, the Gaffers (minus DJ) were preparing a little trap so that the monster could trip on and fall.

"It's simple," Harold said. "We just lure the monster over here and he'll trip and fall on the rope.

"Good job, Harold," Bridgette said.

"All we have to do now is wait for the beast to come," Harold said. They waited and waited but nothing happened. They then heard footsteps, loud footsteps coming their way.

"Here it comes," Duncan said. The monster then came to their sight.

"Hey," Duncan said in a mocking tone. "Come and get us!" The monster then started coming their way. It was getting closer and closer to the rope, and then the monster stepped right over the rope.

"Uh oh," Harold said.

"Run!" Heather yelled.

The four then scrambled to get away but the monster was too fast. It grabbed Harold and then Heather. It then would grab Bridgette and then Duncan. The monster then took them to the moon bounce. Trent, Lindsay, and Justin then poked their heads out.

"It took them all," Justin said.

"We won!" Lindsay said in excitement.

"Not yet," Chris said. "DJ is still out there."

Meanwhile, DJ was still running but then ran out of energy. However, he then saw the monster and vice versa. He then kicked it into high gear and ran away with the monster right on his tail.

He soon was running towards the remaining Grips with the monster still behind him.

"It's the monster!" Trent said but they were frozen from fear to run.

DJ ran right over the rope but the monster tripped right over it and fell over. DJ saw it but used it as an opportunity to keep running.

"Justin," Lindsay said. "Destroy the beacon."

Justin then ran over and broke it.

"It looks like the Killer Grips win today's challenge," Chris said. The three then cheered.

"And the Gaffers will be going to the Gilded Chris where they'll send someone home," Chris said.

The Gaffers were at the G.C. ceremony.

"Gaffers," Chris said. "So we meet again, take out your devices and vote."

The Gaffers then voted and the results then printed out. Chris took the results and Chef had the tray of the four Gilded Chris award.

"The Gilded Chris goes to," Chris said.

"Heather, Bridgette."

"Harold." Harold and Bridgette high-fived each other.

It was now down to Duncan and DJ. Duncan was nervous while DJ looked confident.

"The last Gilded Chris goes to," Chris said dramatically.

"Duncan."

"What? Why me?" DJ asked in shock.

"Like I said," Heather said in the confessional. "I had to get rid of one alliance member."

DJ then got up and started walking towards the lame-o-sine. Harold, Bridgette, and Duncan waved at him and he smiled. He then got in and the lame-o-sine.

"Another big elimination," Chris said. "Will Harold and Bridgette be more committed to Heather? Will Lindsay continue to lead well or will she flop? Find out this and more next time on Total Drama Action!"

DJ: I can't believe Heather betrayed me. I thought I could really trust her. I guess I had it coming for being a bit of a chicken though. I do wish the best for the Gaffers though. I hope that Harold and Bridgette leave that alliance as well. Heather does deserve to go next and I hope she does.


	8. Moldeneye

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: The teams went out to stop a 50 foot monster played by Chef. The Gaffers came up with a plan to trip but DJ ran off. The plan ends up failing on them but works on the Grips who ended up winning the challenge. The Gaffers then gave DJ the boot for being too chicken. Who's going to go next? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 8: Moldeneye**

The contestants were at their trailers just hanging out. Justin and Duncan were playing soccer, Harold and Bridgette were chatting, Lindsay and Izzy were also chatting, Trent was playing his guitar, and Heather was relaxing.

Bridgette was about to head back into the girls' trailer when some sirens came out, the stairs turned into a slide and she fell through a trap door that unveiled in the ground. Everyone gasped.

"Bridgette!" Harold and Lindsay said in unison. They both looked over the trap door where tranquilizer darts hit them and they both fall into the hole.

"Harold, Lindsay!" Trent yelled and he looked over then Duncan's soccer ball hits him and he falls into the hole. Izzy, Justin, and Heather glare at Duncan.

"That wasn't me," Duncan said.

"Everyone, into the trailer," Justin said.

"Don't be scared guys," Izzy said. The other three ran in while Izzy stayed out.

"I'm ready for you," she said. Someone with a club then hits in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Looks like that's it for her," Heather said. Just then a gas bomb was thrown it which knocked the three out.

They then woke up to in an underground cave with the other contestants.

"Where are we?" Bridgette asked.

"I have no idea," Harold said. Chris then came out from the darkness.

"Welcome contestants to our spy movie genre," he said. "Today will be full of twists and turns."

"Oh, great," Heather said sarcastically.

"Our first twist," Chris said. "There's someone I think you all know."

The contestants then saw someone else come from the darkness. They then stood with shock.

"Oh, no," Harold said. "How can this be?"

"This is not good," Trent said." Duncan then smiled.

The person that came out was…Courtney.

"Hello, everybody," she said.

"How is she here?" Harold said. "She didn't make it in to this season."

"Yes, well here's what happened," Chris said. "After the first aftermath show, a light came down and almost hit her. She then threatened to sue us if we don't put her in this season as a contestant." Courtney then waved to Duncan who then smiled.

"Now, Courtney," Chris said. "You get to pick what team you want to be on."

"So that's when I thought," Courtney said in the confessional. "He's going to pick the opposite team because the whole team picking thing wasn't in the contract."

"I pick," Courtney said. "The Killer Grips."

"Okay, then you are now a part of the Killer Grips," Chris said.

"Wait, but I thought-," Courtney said but was interrupted by Chris.

"Go on," Chris said. She was then angry and walked over to the Grips. Duncan also looked pretty upset.

"Okay, guys, onto the challenge," Chris continued. "In the first part, you will try to unlock a safe that has things you will need for the next part of the challenge."

The contestants then came over a part where they saw two the safes.

"You must figure out the combo in order to get the materials," Chris said.

The teams then started working on the combo.

"What we have to do," Trent said. "Is figure out what Chris would put as a combo."

"That could work," Justin said.

"Well what would Chris like?" Izzy asked.

"How about his birthday?" Lindsay asked.

"Do you know what it is?" Courtney asked in a frustrated tone.

"No," Lindsay said. "Do you?"

Meanwhile, the Gaffers were also trying to figure out the code.

"Do any of us know anything about Chris?" Duncan asked.

"I can figure out the combo since I went know how to crack a code," Harold said.

"Nice," Bridgette said. Harold then started working on the code.

Meanwhile, the Grips were still attempting to figure the combo.

"You guys are all fools," Courtney said. "Is there really nothing you guys can think of?"

"Hey," Trent said. "Don't get all snippy on us."

"Quiet," Courtney said.

"C'mon guys," Lindsay said. "We need to figure out a combo."

"You got it," Trent said.

Izzy then went to the lock and put in a random number. Just like that, it opened.

"How did you get that?" Justin asked.

"I just guessed," Izzy said shrugging. The Grips then looked in and saw some wire cutters.

"That's it?" Courtney asked.

"It looks like it," Trent said.

"C'mon we have to go," Lindsay said. They then went through an exit that said _Killer Grips_ on it.

"C'mon, dork wad," Duncan said. "We have to go."

"Calm down, I almost have it," Harold said. Harold then heard the final click and the safe opened.

"Nice, job," Bridgette said. They then looked in the safe where they saw a map.

"This is it?" Heather asked. "Fine, let's go." The team then went through an exit that said _Screaming Gaffers_ on it.

Meanwhile, the Grips went through and soon ended up in a building.

"Where are we?" Izzy asked. Just then a video screen turned on and Chris appeared.

"You guys are now in the next part of the challenge," Chris said. "Like all spies, at one point, they're going to have to stop a bomb from blowing up."

"You got an actual bomb?" Izzy asked in excitement.

"We would, but legal says we can't," Chris said. "Instead, you will have to find and defuse a stink bomb."

"Sweet," Izzy said.

"You guys have 10 minutes to figure out where it is and how to defuse it," Chris said starting now. The other bomb in the Gaffer building also started counting down.

A little while later, the Gaffers made it to their building. Chris said the same thing but they had 8 minutes left.

"Good thing we have a map," Bridgette said. "What does it say?"

"It looks like it's on the sixth floor," Harold said. "But it doesn't give the exact location." They then went into the elevator to find it.

Meanwhile, the Grips were still looking for it. They had searched the top four floors but had no luck. They were then on the fifth floor still searching.

"Anything?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothing," Justin said.

"Darn it," Courtney said in frustration.

Meanwhile, the Gaffers were on the sixth floor and were looking for the bomb. Bridgette then looked into a room and found the bomb.

"Guys," she said. "I found it." The other three arrived and they came to the bomb.

The timer was now down to 3:30. It had four different colored wires- blue, red, white, and green.

"Which one is it?" Heather asked.

"Maybe, we could cut one wire by guess and see where that goes," Duncan said.

"We should try green," Bridgette said. Duncan then cut the wire but it didn't work, the clock kept going.

"It's not that one," Duncan said.

"How about the red one?" Harold asked. Duncan tried it.

Meanwhile, the Grips were on the sixth floor still looking for the bomb. Justin soon found it.

"Found it guys," Justin said. The rest of the team soon came in. The timer was down to 1:30.

"We have to hurry," Trent said. Courtney had the wire cutters and went to the bomb.

"It must be white," Courtney said.

"I actually think its green," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, right," Courtney said then cut the white wire. It didn't work and the timer was now down to 0:25. The Gaffers then started to panic since they were low on time.

"We have to try blue," Heather said. Duncan however was distracted by Courtney who was across the window in the other building.

"Duncan!" They said but he did not respond. Harold then pushed him out of the way and started to cut the wire with his teeth.

It was now down to 0:15 on the timer.

"We must try green," Lindsay said.

"I'm saying it's blue," Courtney said.

"I think you should listen to her," Trent said to Courtney.

"I'm trying blue," Courtney said.

Seconds were winding down, the other Grips ran out the room while the Gaffers stood as Harold was still cutting the wire.

They both then cut the wire at the same time at the last second.

One of the bombs blow up… it's not the Gaffers', they defused it. The Grips were covering their noses when they saw Courtney sitting in shock.

"You did it, Harold," Bridgette said hugging him. Chris then came in.

"Congrats, Gaffers," he said. "You guys win invincibility and the Grips will send one of their own."

The Grips were then at the G.C. ceremony. Courtney was still smelly and everyone stayed away from her.

"Grips," Chris said. "Once again, you will be voting for one of your own, but Courtney's lawyers say you cannot vote for her on the day she appears, now vote."

The Grips then casted their votes.

"Okay," Chris said. "The Gilded Chris goes to…"

"Trent, Izzy, and Justin."

"Why do I have four votes for Courtney when I said you couldn't?" Chris asked in frustration.

"I guess we couldn't help ourselves," Justin said.

"She does deserve to go," Trent said.

"Well that only leaves one vote that counts," Chris said.

"Lindsay," Courtney said. "You've been eliminated." Lindsay got up while the other three Grips were complaining.

"I had to do it," Courtney said in the confessional. "If I'm going to take over the team, I need to get rid of the leader." Lindsay was leaving but she waved to her friends before she got into the lame-o-sine.

"A huge elimination!" Chris said. "Who will become the new leader of the Grips? Will Courtney be nice to her new team? Can Duncan concentrate with her in the game now? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!

Lindsay: I did a good job leading the team. Yeah, we only won twice, but I led them to it. At least I won't be in the game with Courtney anymore. She was so bossy! I hope that Trent, Izzy, and Justin get her out. It's kind of a good thing I left, though, I was running out of make-up. At least I'll see Beth, Greta, and LeFawnda again.


	9. Fairy Tails

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: The teams got into a spy challenge. The Grips got a new member… Courtney, because of her snakes… I mean lawyers, she got onto the show. Things were pretty even but Gaffers won even though Lindsay suggested the right color but Courtney didn't listen. Courtney then voted out Lindsay and only her vote counted. We're down to 8, who will take the fall next, find out right here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 9: Fairy Tails**

In the guy's cabin, the guys were brushing their teeth and getting ready for the day.

"I can't believe they brought Courtney back," Trent said.

"I do feel sorry for you guys to have her on your team," Harold said.

"Courtney's back," Harold said in the confessional. "If she was on my team, I would be in huge trouble."

"You guys are all wimps," Duncan said. "Don't get all worried about a girl."

"You're only saying that because she's your girlfriend," Justin said.

"The one bad thing about Courtney not being on the Gaffers," Harold said in the confessional. "Is that she's distracting Duncan and that can hurt."

Meanwhile, the girls (minus Courtney who was at the bathroom) were getting ready.

"I'm glad that she is not on my team," Heather said. "I know what she'll do if she makes it to the merge."

"Yeah," Bridgette said. "She'll go after Harold but he doesn't deserve that."

"How come?" Izzy asked.

"She wanted him out but I turned against her because she deserved it for being too bossy," Bridgette said. "Hope you guys vote her out if you lose again."

"She took down our leader for no good reason," Izzy said. "Of course I'll be voting her off." Courtney then came in to the trailer where the other three were glaring at her.

"What?" Courtney asked. Just then, an announcement from Chris was heard.

"Contestants," Chris said. "Report to studio 7 so you can hear a new fairy tale."

The contestants then arrived to the studio.

"Welcome to our fairy tale story, everyone," Chris said. "But first I have to say some things."

"Is this show finally cancelled?" Heather asked.

"No," Chris said. "Along with Courtney's return, there have been some new rules enforced by her lawyers." The contestants then complained.

"First," Chris said. "You guys will have to eat Chef's food while Courtney gets to eat what the staff eats, which is the good food."

"This is an outrage!" Justin said. "I deserve all the good food more than her."

"The second rule is," Chris continued. "No one can have communications with the outside, while Courtney will have a PDA, a personal digital assistant." The contestants complained.

"Hey, I'm still sleeping in the girls' trailer," Courtney said.

"Where she'll get her own handmade fluff pillow," Chris said. "Oh, and her own private bathroom." The contestants complained even more after hearing about the bathroom.

"This is insanity," Heather said.

"Now, on to the challenge," Chris said. "The movie genre is, of course, the fairy tale."

"For each team, there will be one princess," Chris said. "I have already selected the princesses."

"Of course, it'll be me," Heather said.

"For the Gaffers," Chris said. "The princess will be Bridgette."

"Wait, what?" Heather asked in shock. "How is it not me?"

"A princess should be pretty a_nd_ nice," Chris said. "Bridgette fits both."

"The princess for the Grips is," Chris said. "Courtney."

"What?" Heather said. "But she isn't nice."

"It was in the contract," Chris said. Chef then took Bridgette and Courtney.

"Now here's what you guys have to do," Chris said. "You guys will have to figure out a way to get your princesses and rescue them."

"Seems pretty easy," Trent said.

"There will be almost every basic thing that the prince has to do in order to rescue her," Chris said. "From lava to dragons to ogres."

"The first team to rescue their princess wins the challenge," Chris said. The teams then started heading their way to the castles. The Gaffers were the first ones to make it to a very crooked bridge.

"Very slowly," Harold said.

The three then started to slowly make their way to the other side of the bridge. Chef was then seen with a whole bunch of rotten apples. He then started to chuck them at the Gaffers.

One hit Heather right in the head. She then started to lose her balance.

"Guys, help!" she yelled. Duncan and Harold then looked at each other and let her fall right off.

"You guys will get it!" Heather yelled as she fell right off the bridge.

"Ooh and Heather falls right off the bridge," Chris said. "Unfortunately, she'll be alright."

Duncan and Harold then managed to make it through to the other side and head toward the next part.

Meanwhile, the Grips then started to make their way through the bridge.

Chef was there and started to throw the apples at them.

Izzy was biting at the apples that came their way.

"Uh," Trent said. "I think those are rotten."

"Is there a difference?" Izzy asked.

Izzy was protecting the other two and the three made it to the other side. They then got onto the next part.

**This is where I got writer's block for this. Duncan and Harold do manage to save Bridgette because the Grips wouldn't save Courtney. It was just reward challenge. I'm sorry, I hope this will not ever happen again.**


	10. Tool's Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners. **

Last time on Total Drama Action: Courtney managed to tick off her fellow contestants with a whole bunch of new rules enforced by her lawyers. Then she and Bridgette both became princesses and their loyal teammates had to rescue them. In the end, Duncan and Harold managed to save Bridgette and they won the reward: a pick at the good food for dinner. How will Courtney get along with her team? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 10: Tool's Gold**

The contestants were eating breakfast in the craft services tent.

"How much more challenges will there be 'till merge?" Harold asked. "There are only 8 of us."

"I don't even know what this is today," Justin said.

"It might be bacon," Bridgette said.

"Nah," Trent said. "This is not from a pig."

"It's a mix between rat and mouse," Chris said coming in. "Ready for today's challenge?"

No one looked interested at all.

"Yeah, well too bad," Chris said. "So meet me in studio six in 20."

"I hope he means hours," Duncan said.

"I don't," Chris said. The teams then went to the studio where they saw a pirate ship.

"Aye, mateys!" Chris said in a bad pirate accent. "Welcome to ye pirate challenge."

"Why the bad pirate accent?" Courtney asked.

"Because, it's for ye pirate challenge," Chris said. "Alright, I'll stop."

"Now," Chris said. "This will be a two part challenge. In the first part, one team member from each team will fire another from a cannon and try to hit a target."

"For the first part," Chris said. "For the Gaffers, Harold and Heather and for the Grips, Izzy and Justin."

The pairs got prepared for the challenge. There were two different cannons and six targets that were hanging by string.

"Decide who will do the cannon," Chris said.

"I have master aim so I should shoot the cannon," Harold said.

"No way," Heather said. "I will shoot the cannon."

"You can take a better hit," Justin said. "So I'll shoot the cannon."

Harold and Izzy put their helmets on and got into their respective cannons.

"Okay," Chris said. "The first team to hit all three targets wins the first round, now go!"

Justin started to aim for the first target and so did Heather.

Justin fired first and got a direct hit. Heather fired and also hit the target.

"Both teams get a target!" Chris exclaimed.

Justin then aimed for the next target as did Heather.

Justin fired and missed but Heather again got a direct hit.

"The Gaffers take the lead," Chris said. "Will the Grips catch up?"

Justin then frantically aimed for the next target as Heather did it with no worries.

Justin fired and hit the target. Heather fired but missed.

"It's tied up now," Chris said. "Who will get it first?"

"C'mon, Heather," Harold said. "Make it this time."

"You can do it, Justin," Izzy said.

They both aimed and fired the cannons.

One hit their last target… it was the Justin. Heather missed and Harold went right through.

"The Grips win the first round!" Chris exclaimed. The Grips then cheered in victory.

"Nice going, Harold," Heather said.

"Me? But you were the one firing it!" Harold yelled in protest.

"You turned away," Heather said.

"Now," Chris said. "On to the next part of the challenge."

The teams then went over to a plank that wasn't attached to a ship.

"Another thing that pirates do," Chris said. "Is swordfight."

"Cool, are we using real swords?" Izzy asked.

"Sadly, no," Chris said. "We will have a best of three and the winners win invincibility."

"The first match will be Bridgette and Izzy," Chris continued. "Since the Grips won, they will have an advantage in the game."

He then gave Izzy a big sword and Bridgette got a small sword.

"Whoever falls off first, is the loser," Chris said. The two girls then got onto the plank.

"Now, fight!" Chris yelled.

Izzy started to swing wildly at Bridgette who was lying in fear blocking the blows.

"C'mon, Izzy!" Trent yelled. Izzy continued to swing wildly at Bridgette.

"You can do it, Bridgette!" Harold cheered.

Izzy continued to swing wildly at her.

Bridgette then stuck her foot out and she tripped Izzy right off the plank. The Gaffers then cheered for Bridgette.

"The first fight goes to the Gaffers!" Chris exclaimed. Bridgette and Harold high-fived each other, as usual.

"The next match will be, Trent and Harold," Chris said.

Trent and Harold both got onto the plank.

"Now, fight!" Chris yelled and the fight began.

The fight started off soft with just some small hits.

"C'mon, Trent," Courtney said. "Don't be a wimp!"

Trent then looked at Harold and then saw him as Courtney. He then growled as Harold started to show fear.

He then swung and he hit Harold right off the platform.

"Sorry, dude," Trent said.

"It's okay," Harold said as he was lying face down on the ground.

"The Grips get round two!" Chris exclaimed. The Grips then cheered for Trent.

"Now it's time for the tiebreaker," Chris said. "In this match, it will be Courtney and… Duncan."

The two then gasped and got onto the plank.

"I've got to see this," Harold said.

"Now, fight!" Chris yelled.

Duncan and Courtney then put their swords against each other's.

"C'mon, Courtney," Justin said.

Courtney then started to take a few swings at Duncan as he blocked.

They then looked into each other's eyes and started kissing.

"Of course," Trent said. They then broke the kiss.

Duncan was a bit dazed when Courtney poked him with his sword and he fell off the plank.

"The winner is Courtney and the Killer Grips," Chris said. They then cheered as the Gaffers looked in upset.

"Gaffers, prepare to vote," Chris said. "I'll see you at the Gilded Chris Ceremony."

Heather and her alliance gathered up.

"Okay," Heather said. "We vote for Duncan."

"Agreed," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, he's too distracted with Courtney back here," Harold said.

"In truth," Heather said in the confessional. "I think Harold would also deserve to go."

The Gaffers were then at the G.C. ceremony and had casted their votes.

"This is a nail biter," Chris said. "I say no one is safe from elimination."

"Harold," Chris said. "You were in a part of two losses for you team."

"Neither of them were my fault," Harold said.

"Duncan," Chris said. "You lost to your girl in a very pathetic way."

"Not as pathetic as your social skills," Duncan said.

"I'll ignore that," Chris said. "Heather, you were the main reason you guys lost round one and an important advantage in the game."

"Whatever," Heather said.

"Bridgette," Chris said. "I'd say you're the only one who's safe so here you go." He then threw here a Gilded Chris.

"You two 'bad aim'." He threw an award to Heather.

It was now down to Duncan and Harold.

"Well, well, well," Chris said. "One of the top two ranked last season is going home."

Duncan and Harold glared at each other. Courtney was hiding by the stage watching it.

"The last Gilded Chris goes to…," Chris said very dramatically.

"Harold."

"What?" Courtney yelled in anger. "How is it Duncan?"

"3 votes for Duncan and one for Harold," Chris said. Harold and Bridgette high-fived each other.

"Yeah, Harold did suck in the challenge," Heather said in the confessional. "But I need him and Bridgette to trust me so I can take them down."

Duncan got up and quickly flicked Harold in the nose and got up to leave.

He was about to hug Courtney but Chef dragged him to the lame-o-sine.

"Duncan is gone," Harold said in the confessional. "I'm finally free from his tyranny."

"A big elimination today," Chris said. "Will Courtney get back at Harold? How do Courtney's teammates feel about her now? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

Duncan: I knew I would leave pre-merge. If only Courtney was on my team and we could be together and win all challenges. Heather and her two lackeys may think they can do this but they have another thing coming. I hope Courtney votes those three out starting with nerd boy. Well, at least I don't have to be in this place anymore.


	11. 11 Mile

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA or Don't Forget the Lyrics. It belongs to its rightful owners. I also don't own any songs used. They also belong to their rightful owners. I also really just listen to the rock and hip hop songs here.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: The teams embarked in a series of pirate challenges. Duncan let his love get to him and it cost his team the challenge. This would also lead to him losing the entire game. Who will take the walk next? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 11: 11 Mile**

The teams were eating their food. At the Gaffers' table, they noticed how short they've become.

"Looks like it's just us now," Heather said.

"I hope the merge happens soon," she said in the confessional. "We're down to three now on the team and with Courtney there, I have some doubts."

Meanwhile, the Grips were eating their food.

"I think it's fair that I become the new team leader," Courtney said.

"I don't think so," Trent said. "Lindsay wanted me to take over if she left first."

"Hello everyone," Chris said coming into the tent. "Are you ready for today's music biopic challenge?"

"Oh sweet," Harold said. "Another great genre."

"We will be doing three different music genres," Chris said. "It will be rock, pop, and hip hop."

"Duncan would have liked this," Courtney said glaring at Harold.

"Another announcement is that the teams have dissolved," Chris said. The contestants gasped.

"It's about time," Heather said.

"Alright," Courtney said. "Time to lobby my campaign against Harold and Trent."

"We'll be playing a game where you must remember the lyrics to a song," Chris said.

"Meet me at the big stadium in 10 minutes," Chris said. The 7 then started to make way. Harold grabbed Bridgette.

"We have to talk," Harold said. "Now that there's a merge, we have to work on getting rid of Heather."

"Really," Bridgette said. "Are you sure we should do it now?"

"We have to do it while she's least suspecting," Harold said. "She's forced us into voting off people we didn't want to but it happened: Gwen, LeShawna, and DJ."

"Agreed," Bridgette said.

They soon managed to arrive to the Gilded Chris Stadium after a while.

"Finally, thought it would take forever," Chris said. "Now onto the challenge, you guys are going to sing."

"I don't sing," Justin said. "I gave it up to look great."

"Too bad," Chris said. "You will have to pick from either pop, rock, or hip hop, and then we will give you songs that you must sing to and get the lyrics right."

"Sounds pretty fun," Trent said.

"After every round, we cut out the lower half from the game," Chris said. "Now pick your genres."

They all wrote down what they wanted and gave them to Chris.

"Okay," Chris said. "Harold you go first."

"Good luck," Bridgette said.

"Harold," Chris said. "You picked hip-hop for your genre."

Then a screen came out and "Run this Town" by Jay-Z.

**Jay-Z: **_We are, yeah I said it we are, this is Roc Nation, pledge your allegiance._

_Get your fatigues on, all black everything. Black cards, black cars all black everything._

"Now, Harold, you go," Chris said. He tossed Harold a microphone.

**Harold: **_And our girls are blackbirds riding with Dillingers, I'd get more in depth if you boys get really real enough._

"Correct," Chris said. "Perfect lyrics, that's a 20 out of 20."

"Alright," Harold said.

"Nice job dude," Trent said.

"Courtney," Chris said. "It's your turn." She came up to the stage.

"You chose pop as your genre," Chris said.

"Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga started playing.

**Lady Gaga: **_We are the crowd, we're coming out._

_Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you._

Chris threw Courtney the microphone.

**Courtney: **_It's so magical, we'd be so fanatical._

_Leather and jeans, glamorous, glamorous. _

"Close," Chris said. "It's _fantastical_, but you get 17 out of 20."

"Now, Trent, it's your turn," Chris said. Trent then came to the stage. "You picked rock as your genre."

"Janie's Got a Gun" by Aerosmith started playing.

**Steven Tyler: **_He jacked the little bitty baby, the man has got to be insane._

_They say the spell that he was under…_

Chris gave Trent the mic.

**Trent: **_The lightning and the thunder, knew that someone had to stop the rain._

"Perfect," Chris said. "A 20 for you, dude."

"Bridgette," Chris said. "You're up." Bridgette then came to the stage.

"You picked pop," Chris said.

"Single Ladies" by Beyonce started playing.

**Beyonce: **_I put lip gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans, acting up, drink in my cup._

Chris gave Bridgette the mic.

**Bridgette: **_I can care less what you think, I need no permission, did I mention._

"Perfect lyrics, 20 points," Chris said.

"Great job," Harold said.

"Izzy, it's your turn," Chris said. "You picked rock as your genre."

"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC started playing.

**Bon Scott: **_No stop signs, speeding limit._

_Nobody's gonna slow me down._

Izzy was given the mic.

**Izzy: **_Uh, like a spin, gonna wheel it?_

"Uh, no, but since you're close, a 9," Chris said. "Justin, it's your turn."

"You picked hip hop," Chris said.

"Dead and Gone" by T.I. started playing.

**T.I.: **_Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake._

_That part of my left yesterday, the heart of me is strong today._

Justin then got the mic.

**Justin: **_Uh, I don't know, I just picked this to look even cooler._

"Okay," Chris said. "Well that didn't help a lot."

"Now last, is Heather," he continued. "You picked pop as your genre."

"Umbrella" by Rihanna started playing.

**Rihanna: **_You had my heart and we'll never be worlds apart._

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star._

Chris threw Heather the mic.

**Heather:**_ Uh, this game is stupid._

Well, that's not it," Chris said. "Okay, Heather, Justin, and Izzy are now out and the other four advance to the next round. You four all go to the stage."

"Harold, it's your time to shine," Chris said.

"Lose Yourself" (one of my favorites) by Eminem started playing.

**Eminem: **_The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping._

_This world is mine for the taking._

Harold was given the mic.

**Harold: **_Make me king, as we move a, new world order._

_A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem._

"Great job Harold," Chris said. "You got it perfect and didn't ruin a perfect song, that's a solid 20."

"I just love this genre," Harold said in the confessional.

"Bridgette," Chris said. "It's your turn."

"You Belong to Me" by Taylor Swift started playing.

**Taylor Swift: **_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm in the bleachers._

Bridgette got the mic.

**Bridgette: **_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That you're looking for me… dang, I forgot._

Too bad," Chris said. "I'll give you a 13."

"Trent," he continued.

"Hey Jude" (another favorite) by the Beatles started playing.

**Paul McCartney: **_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

Chris tossed Trent the mic.

**Trent: **_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making it a little cooler… oh nuts._

"Ooh," Chris said. "Just missed it and you lose two more points for missing that perfect song up, which is 15."

"I love that song," Trent said in the confessional. "How did I mess that up?"

"Courtney, you're up," Courtney said.

"Hot 'n' Cold" by Katy Perry started playing.

**Katy Perry: **_'Cause you're hot then your cold, you're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down. _

Courtney was given the mic.

**Courtney: **_You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up._

"A perfect 20," Chris said. "Now we're down to the final two: Harold and Courtney." Trent and Bridgette went to the bleachers.

"Harold," Chris said. "Here you go."

"Gold Digger" by Kanye West started playing.

**Kanye West: **_18 years, 18 years, she got one of your kids for 18 years._

_I know somebody paying child support for one of his kids._

Chris gave Harold the mic.

**Harold: **_His baby mama's car… uh, of crap I forgot._

"Didn't see that coming," Chris said. "Now it's Courtney's turn."

"Need you Now" by Lady Antebellum.

**Hillary Scott: **_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

**Courtney:**_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time. _

"Perfect," Chris said. "Courtney wins invincibility!"

"Yes!" Courtney said.

A little while after, Heather gathered Courtney, Izzy, and Justin up.

"Okay guys," Heather said. "I decided to replace my alliance members with you three."

"Why should we trust you," Justin said.

"Because I can guarantee you final four," Heather said. "We systematically vote off Harold, Bridgette, and Trent."

"Well, I think it works well," Courtney said.

"I don't trust or like Heather but she is the most beatable in the final two," she then said in the confessional.

"I say we vote off Harold now," Heather said. "Are you in?" She stuck her hand out. Courtney put her hand in and so did Izzy and Justin finally did it after a minute.

Soon, Harold and Bridgette started talking to Trent and Justin.

"I think it's better for us all to vote Heather off," Harold said.

"I agree with that," Trent said. "I can take over the alliance and we all are in the final four easy."

"I don't know which one to go with," Justin said. "With Heather, I can definitely make it to the final four but I trust Harold, Bridgette, and Trent more."

The 7 were then at the G.C. ceremony.

"Contestants, time to vote," Chris said. "Get out your voting devices and get to it."

The contestants started to vote. Chris then read the results.

"The first award goes to," Chris said.

"Courtney."

"Bridgette and Trent."

"Izzy and Justin."

It was now down to Heather and Harold.

"The last Gilded Chris goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Harold."

"What?" Heather yelled in shock. "How did I get voted out?"

"You got four votes against you," Chris said as he snapped his fingers.

Chef then grabbed Heather and took her to the lame-o-sine.

"A huge elimination," Chris said. "What will Courtney and Izzy do now making that bad move? Has Harold risen to power? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!

Heather: I can't believe they voted for me. I should've known those two snakes would have gotten to me soon. Oh, and I know it was Justin who also voted for me because he didn't want to go against Trent. I hope they all go next starting with Harold or Bridgette. I was actually nice to them. This sucks!


	12. The Aftermath 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Episode 12: The Aftermath II**

The crowds were cheering as the second aftermath began. Geoff and Gwen were in the main seat while the one's that didn't qualify along with Beth, LeShawna, and Owen in one of the big chairs.

"Welcome back everyone to the second episode of the aftermath," Geoff said. "I'm Geoff."

"And I'm Gwen," Gwen said. "We've had four very dramatic eliminations since we were last here."

"Yes and we're here with our peanut gallery of commentators," Geoff said.

"There's Noah, Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel," Gwen said.

"Eva, Katie, and Sadie are also with us," Geoff said.

"We also have Beth, LeShawna, and Owen," Gwen said.

"With us today," Geoff said. "Are DJ, Lindsay, Duncan, and Heather."

"A huge highlight was Courtney returning into the game," Gwen said.

"I guess the whole spotlight thing wasn't a good idea," Noah said to Tyler.

"But first we must get to our first guest," Geoff said. "But first, a recap."

"DJ came into this game in an alliance and on a good team," Gwen said.

"But a huge blunder cost his team a challenge and his alliance turned on him," Geoff said.

"Our first guest is of course, DJ!" Gwen said. DJ then came out and sat on the guest seats.

"Hey, guys, it's great to be here," he said.

"So, DJ, how did it feel to get voted out by your own alliance?" Geoff asked.

"I'm still shocked that that happened," DJ replied. "I was a good player, why did she vote me out?"

"Yeah, well she got hers," Gwen said. "How do you feel to Harold and Bridgette?"

"At first, I was pretty mad at them too for backstabbing me," DJ replied. "But after they backstabbed Heather like that makes it all okay."

"Totally," Gwen said.

(That's all I can do. Lindsay isn't mad, Duncan and Heather are.)

**I hope to make more of these at a faster pace. I want to make my goal of finishing Total Drama World Tour by the end of summer. Hopefully, I'm back**


	13. 13 Hours

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: The contestants competed in a sing off. Harold impressed everyone with his rap skills, but Courtney won invincibility. Heather tried to get Harold voted off. But Harold and Bridgette got Trent and Justin to vote off their leader. We're down to the final six. Who will go next? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 13: 13 Hours**

The contestants were hanging outside the trailers. Harold, Trent, and Bridgette were talking, Justin was relaxing, and Izzy was playing with a soccer ball. Courtney was all by herself in the girls' trailer.

"I'm pretty much by myself here," she said in the confessional. "Harold now has an alliance of four and I'm stuck with crazy girl."

"I love the spot I'm in," Harold said in the confessional. "Bridgette and I are in charge of an alliance and I have Courtney cornered."

"It's pretty obvious who goes," he said to Trent and Bridgette. "As long as she doesn't win, Courtney will leave the game."

"Hey," Trent said. "I had enough of her in my team, you can count my vote."

"Mine too," Bridgette said.

"Alright, contestants," Chris said in the intercom. "Meet me in studio 9 and await today's challenge."

The six went over to the studio where they saw a huge log in between two small "cliffs".

"Today's movie genre is the survival movie," Chris said.

"Oooh," Izzy said.

"In survival movies," Chris said. "Someone is caught in a serious predicament and manages to find a way to survive and live on."

"In this challenge," Chris continued. "You will go through three rounds of surviving things. When how long you last, you will receive points for that time. The two lowest overall are out of the challenge for the first two rounds, in the end, whoever has the most, will win invincibility."

"In this round," Chris continued. "You will be on this log where Chef will constantly turn it so you must hang on or fall through the treacherous cavern."

"You mean we can die?" Bridgette asked in fear.

"Don't worry," Chris answered. "There is a mattress so you won't get hurt…at least badly injured or lawsuit free injured. Anyways, get on the log so we can start the challenge."

They saw the old mattress with springs sticking out and urine stains all over.

The six got on the big log which was about 25 feet in the air.

"This will not be good," Justin said. They all got a good balance on the log and Chris blew an air horn and Chef started to roll the log.

Everyone but Justin got a hold on the log. Justin then fell off the log and down the cliff.

"Justin is a total idiot," Courtney said in the confessional. "But he could be a good use to me. I could put him in an alliance and get rid of Harold."

Courtney then jumped off the log.

"And just like that," Chris said. "We're down to four."

The log was constantly turning over but none of the four left wouldn't budge.

It was about 20 minutes into the challenge but still nothing happened.

Soon, Trent started to shake. The log turned over again and he fell off.

Bridgette's arms started shaking also and a minute later, she fell too.

It was now down to Harold and Izzy.

"Already down to two," Chris said. Izzy then started to struggle.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said under her breath.

She soon jumped down the log and into the gap and fell face first into the mattress.

"And Harold wins the first round," Chris said. Trent and Bridgette cheered for him.

Harold soon came down.

"Okay," Chris said. "Since Harold won, he gets five points, Izzy gets four, Bridgette gets three, Trent gets two, and Courtney and Justin get nothing.

"What?" Courtney exclaimed. "I didn't even get a single point?"

"For not lasting the first minute," Chris said. "Even though, you would be in the bottom two so you are out, along with Justin, in the challenge."

"Alright," Chris said. "Let's get on to the next challenge." Chris and the four still in the challenge went on while Justin and Courtney stayed behind.

"Alright you two," Chef said. "For getting out first, you have to help make dinner tonight."

"Oh, man," Justin said.

"Quit your whining," Chef yelled. "Now come on."

They all then went over to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the contestants were at their next challenge.

"Alright," Chris said. "In this challenge, you guys will be on a pull up bar 25 feet in the air."

"25 feet?" Trent asked.

"Yes," Chris said. "If you fall there will be a pool of water to soften it." They all looked and saw a pool that was barely full of water. Bridgette sighed.

The four then went onto the bars and started hanging.

"Alright, go!" Chris exclaimed. The challenge was on.

Just a few seconds in, Bridgette was starting to shake.

"Already Bridgette's having problems, and you'd expect more from her," Chris said.

"I'm fine," she said but she wasn't and just like that she fell into the pool.

"And Bridgette is out first," Chris said but then he heard more screams.

Harold fell off and fell into the pool.

"And Harold has fallen," Chris said.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad," Harold said.

Just then, Trent came down and fell right on him.

"You guys are the worst at pull ups," Chris said. Then Izzy came falling down too.

"Well, even though, Izzy wins this round," Chris said. "So the points are that only Izzy gets five points because the rest of you didn't make it through the first minute…so Harold and Izzy are in the final round. Bridgette and Trent are out of the challenge."

Meanwhile, Justin and Courtney were cooking while Chef was relaxing and reading a magazine outside.

"So Justin," Courtney asked. "Having fun in Harold's alliance that he stole from Heather?"

"Yeah a great time," he responded still cooking.

"I mean you are at the bottom of the alliance," Courtney said.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"I mean that Harold is going to take Bridgette to the end, no doubt," Courtney said. "And he even told me that Trent's the number three and that you're at the bottom so once myself and Izzy are gone, you're going to go after that."

"Are you sure?" Justin asked worriedly.

"Certainly," Courtney said as she got closer to him. "But if you joined me and Izzy, I'll guarantee you a spot with me in the final two."

"Just me and you?" Justin asked.

"Just me and you," she said to his ear.

"Courtney is cute, obviously," Justin said in the confessional. "So, I wouldn't mind going to the end with her and voting out Harold or Bridgette."

"Here's the plan," Courtney said. "We vote out Bridgette today if Harold wins invincibility and if he doesn't we vote for him."

"Okay," Justin said smiling.

"Yes," Courtney said in the confessional. "I now have Justin, Harold is going down. That'll teach him to vote out my boyfriend."

Meanwhile, Harold and Izzy looked up to see two metal bars up 20 feet in the air.

"Just like the pull up challenge," Chris said. "But this time, you guys will be hanging upside down."

"Cool," Izzy said.

"This one will be good," Chris continued. "The blood is going to rush to your head and you'll soon feel completely dizzy."

"I'm the one that came up with this round," Chef said in the confessional. "I had to do it all the time in base camp."

"The person that lasts the longest up there wins invincibility," Chris said. Harold and Izzy then climbed up and onto the bars.

"Don't worry the mattress and the pool will soften your falls," Chris said. "And this challenge is on!"

Harold and Bridgette then started hanging by their legs on their bar.

Soon, 20 minutes had passed by and both of them were hanging tight. Harold soon started to feel a little dizzy.

"Guys," he said. "I don't feel too good."

"Just hang in there Harold," Trent said.

"Yeah, you can do it," Bridgette cheered.

"Oooh, Harold's starting to shake up there," Chris said. Sweat was starting to roll down Harold as the blood was rushing to his head.

"This is tough," Harold said. "Just look at Izzy though, she hasn't even moved slightly."

"That's right because I live for this," she said proudly. "I love this feeling." She starts laughing.

Soon, she starts laughing really hard due to the dizziness she is feeling.

She is laughing so hard that her legs tremble and she falls off and into the pool.

"Harold wins invincibility!" Chris exclaims. Trent and Bridgette cheer for him.

Harold is now so dizzy, that he fell right off and face plants into the mattress.

"Ouch," Harold said half-heartedly due to the dizziness.

It was now the Gilded Chris Awards. All six were in the seats waiting.

"Everyone, cast your votes," Chris said.

Everyone did, Bridgette had to guide Harold to vote and Courtney looked at Justin and he voted giving her a thumbs up.

"Harold since you won," Chris said. "Here's your gilded Chris." Chef threw it to him but, due to the dizziness, it hit him right in the head.

"The other Gilded Chris goes to," Chris continued.

"Trent and Justin."

"Izzy is safe too."

It was now down to Courtney and Bridgette.

"The last Gilded Chris goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

Bridgette was shaking while Courtney looked confident.

"Bridgette!"

"What?" Courtney yelled in anger.

"Even though Courtney is hot and all," Justin said in the confessional. "I had to vote for her because I needed that money and she would probably trick at the final challenge." Courtney got up and started to leave.

"Don't worry Courtney," Justin said. "I'll wait for you!"

"Oh, give it a rest!" she said as she got in the lame-o-sine.

"A huge elimination!" Chris said. "Will Justin figure out that Courtney's not into him? Will Izzy find a way to stay? Will the contestants vomit from the terrible food that was made? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

Courtney: Yeah, Justin is a complete idiot, he still voted with Harold. I want none of those five to win. I hope they lose the money or something. I want Harold out next. At least I'll be able to see Duncan again but still, this whole game is full of idiots!


	14. Recaps

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

I'm really going to regret this, but due to writer's block for my story, I am going to tell you the next five episodes in what would happen if I had more to write.

Episode 14: Reward Challenge, Trent wins

Episode 15: Trent wins invincibility. Justin tries to turn Trent against Bridgette to get her voted out. Harold finds out and confronts Justin. Justin and Izzy vote for Harold, Bridgette votes for Izzy, Harold votes for Justin, Trent votes for Bridgette. Harold is voted out.

Episode 16: Trent apologizes to Bridgette for turning on her and they decide to oust Justin for Harold. Reward challenge and Izzy wins.

Episode 17: Invincibility challenge, Trent wins. Justin is vote out by everyone else and is eliminated. Right after, the RCMP arrives looking for Izzy who then runs away, eliminating herself. Leaving Trent and Bridgette as the final two.

Episode 18: The Third Aftermath. Nothing eventful, Izzy gets out of jail. Harold admits he has a crush on Bridgette, angering Geoff greatly.

I will start writing the finale and it'll hopefully be up soon. Again, I'm very sorry


	15. Star Bores

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

This season on Total Drama Action: You've seen 15 teenagers return and take on movie genres. You also saw Geoff, Gwen, Beth, LeShawna, Owen, DJ, Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Harold, Justin, and Izzy all take the Walk of Shame. We're now down to the final two, Bridgette the surfer girl and Trent the guitarist. Who will win it all and take the million dollars along with it? Find out right here on the exciting finale of Total Drama Action!

**Episode 19: Star Bores**

Bridgette was in the girls' trailer at night.

"It's not so bad to be alone," she said in the confessional. "I was alone for a while when I was the only girl on the Killer Bass.

Meanwhile, Trent was having a completely different feeling.

"I have been alone in a cabin or a trailer before but I think I can handle," Trent said in the confessional. "At least I hope."

"Darn it's cold out tonight," Bridgette said. Just then a canister fell into the trailer and gas started coming out. Bridgette started to feel woozy and then fell asleep.

Trent heard what was going on.

"Bridgette?" he said. "What just happened?"

Then another canister fell into his trailer and it knocked him out as well.

The two then woke up in a futuristic looking jail cell.

"What's going on?" Trent asked all confused.

"It looks like we're in jail," Bridgette replied.

Then, Chef in a space soldier suit came in.

"Both of you, up and into the main deck," he ordered.

The two got up and Chef led them to a balcony that had a green screen that was showing Earth in space.

"Greetings Earthlings," Chris said in his pilot uniform. "Space Commander McLean here to congratulate you on making it to the final two."

Chris then threw up a couple of streamers in the air as they fell on Trent and Bridgette.

"To celebrate this," Chris continued. "Here is a little breakfast for you."

Chef then came with a tray of pancakes, waffles, syrup, bacon, sausage, and veggie bacon. The two, however, were reluctant to eat it due to Chef's history.

Trent then slowly picks up a piece of bacon and takes a bite into it.

"This is…," Trent said, his eyes widened. "Great!"

"Really?" Bridgette asked in shock.

"Try it," Trent said. Bridgette took a bite out of waffle.

"You're right," she said and they too dug in. They soon finished the whole thing and were stuffed.

"All right," Chris said. "You all seem ready, time for the challenge."

"We just ate," Trent said.

"Exactly," Chris said. "For the first part of the finale, you guys are going to have to run to the back of the "spaceship" and retrieve two wheels to help build your "space cannon". I assume that the gourmet breakfast will make it a little harder to run.

"You monster," Trent said as he burped.

"You better start now and get working on those cannons," Chris said.

The two then started running. Only about ten seconds into running the two experienced stomach cramps.

The two then slowed down and in about ten minutes they made it to the end of the spaceship which was really just the back of the studio, they each grabbed a wheel and started running back.

They both made it and dropped off the wheel.

"Okay, I need to go," Trent said as he ran to a porta-potty and closed the door.

Bridgette then started to run a little more to get the second wheel but it was still hard due to the huge cramps.

"Note to self," she said in the confessional. "Never eat and run without going to the bathroom."

Trent soon got out all refreshed.

"That's better," he said and started running to get the other wheel. He could run a little faster and soon passed up Bridgette.

He then retrieved the wheel and started running back to make the cannon.

Bridgette soon got the wheel and she ran back.

Chef then brought out a cannon which was painted white and had colorful buttons drawn on it.

"This is a space cannon?" Trent asked.

"You got a better one to invent on a low budget?" Chef said. Trent then put the wheels on.

"Here," Chef said as he gave Trent a helmet. "Here's your "space helmet"."

Trent then got into the cannon with the helmet on.

"Alright, fire!" Trent said.

"Hey, I'll be giving the orders here!" Chef said.

Chef then launched Trent out the cannon and Trent flew through an opening in the ceiling that was NOT made by the crew but by the mold.

Bridgette then made it and started to put together the cannon.

Trent landed on a moldy mattress where he saw Chris.

"Are you ready for part two of the challenge?" Chris said.

"No," Trent said with his face still in the mattress.

"Good," Chris said ignoring him. "For this part you will go through all the challenges throughout the season. If you can answer a trivia question correctly, then you can skip the specific challenge."

"First question," Chris said. "Who was eliminated during the alien challenge?"

"Geoff and Gwen," Trent said. "I miss Gwen."

"Okay, then," Chris said. "What was a place that Geoff and Bridgette would make out? She talked about this a lot."

"Well, I talked to her a lot, but I don't remember, I would always space out when she talked about her and Geoff," Trent said.

"Too bad," Chris said. "Now you have to go through the challenge."

"Okay," Trent said. "I can handle the alien again."

"In this one," Chris said. "You have to take alien paintball shots for about 20 seconds. Dodge them if you can."

Chris with a paintball gun then started firing at Trent hitting him in the back repeatedly. This lasted for 18 seconds.

Trent thought it had been 20 seconds and turned around and then took a shot in the groin.

"Now you can go on to the next challenge," Chris said.

Bridgette had finished putting together the cannon and saw that Chef had left. She sighed and then put a flame to the string, jumped in the cannon, and was launched through the opening.

Meanwhile, Trent had made it to the next part where he saw Chris and an open field.

"Alright Trent," Chris said. "What is Beth's favorite food?"

"Uh, I remember this," Trent said thinking. "Was it pizza?"

"Wrong," Chris said. "Now you have to run through this field blindfolded."

"No problem," Trent said.

He put on the blindfold and started walking when he heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Trent asked in fear and shock.

"Oh yeah," Chris said. "I forgot to say, this a mine field."

"Then what's the blindfold for?" Chris said.

"Well if you didn't have it then it wouldn't be a challenge would it?" Chris said.

"Yes it would!" Trent yelled.

He then started to run through the minefield when he hit one and was launched to the end of the field.

Meanwhile, Bridgette landed in the mattress and saw Chef.

"For your first question," Chef said. "What kind of guitar does Gwen's brother have?"

"Gwen's brother has a Les Paul," Bridgette said.

"Correct," Chef said blandly. "You get to skip this part of the challenge."

"Alright!" Bridgette said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Trent was at the monster challenge.

"What is DJ's favorite animal?" Chris asked.

"Um, is it a cat?" Trent asked hoping it was right.

"Incorrect," Chris said. "Now you must face the monster, the only way you can escape is if you show it some love."

The giant monster then came up and grabbed Trent.

Trent then started thinking where he shuddered and then kissed the giant monster.

The monster dropped Trent and he got away with Chris following him.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was at the mine field.

"Beth's favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches," she said.

"Correct," Chef said.

Meanwhile, Trent was on a diving board where Chris had a wooden pirate sword with him. The diving board was about 25 feet high and was by a small pool.

"The question is," Chris said. "What is Duncan's biggest fear?"

"Um, I don't know standees?" Trent asked. "Oh, close, but he got over that one over that two day break in between seasons."

"Now it's time for you to walk the plank," Chris said in a bad pirate accent.

He jabbed Trent with his sword and he fell into the pool.

Bridgette was cruising through the challenges as she got all of them right when she made it to the Survival challenge where Courtney was voted off.

Trent was already there but he didn't answer the question correctly and was hanging upside down on a pull up bar.

"Wow Bridgette," Chris said. "You made up a lot of time. Your question is what Courtney's most prized possession is?"

"She talked about this a lot and it got so annoying that I kind of tuned it out," Bridgette said. "But I do remember and it was her PDA."

"Correct," Chris said and Bridgette ran off to the next part.

"Okay, Trent that's been a minute," Chris said. "You can come down." Trent then fell onto a mattress.

He got up but was dizzy from the head rush. He got up and started walking strangely to the next challenge.

Bridgette made it and she saw the obstacle course of what would be the superhero challenge in episode 15 if I wrote it.

"Harold was voted out in this episode," Chef said. "Who did he have a crush on?"

"Um I don't know was it Gwen?" she asked.

"Wrong," Chef said. "Now you have to go through this obstacle course."

Bridgette then started to go through it.

Trent then made it when Bridgette was about halfway through the obstacle course.

Chef asked him the same question.

"He told me this before, it's Bridgette," Trent said.

"Correct," Chef said. Trent then started running to the next part.

Bridgette finished the course and the two were neck and neck.

"Looks like this one's going down to the wire," Chris said.

"Okay, Justin was voted off in this one, who is his favorite person?" Chris asked.

"Who cares?" Bridgette yelled. "All he is, is a conniving snake who tried to turn people against each other using his looks and shallow personality!"

"Okay, that's not the right answer," Chris said.

"Justin's favorite person was himself," Trent said.

"That's correct Trent," Chris said. "Too bad that wasn't your question. You question is about Izzy and what she is supposedly reincarnated from."

"Um, is it a psycho?" Trent asked.

"No," Chris said. "Looks like you'll both be going through the final part of the challenge."

They then saw a big obstacle course.

"You guys are going to have to run through this course and make it to the finish line first," Chris said.

The two then started running through the course, they were neck and neck when they had to climb the monkey bars and overcome the ground constantly shaking.

It would stay neck and neck when they both finished the whole course.

They both saw the door that was marked as the finish line.

They both ran as fast as they can and were neck and neck again.

You can then see the Aftermath Studios where everyone else was.

"And the winner is…," Gwen and Geoff said dramatically. Trent and Bridgette then entered at the same time.

"It's a tie," Geoff said. Everyone, including, the final two were shocked.

"So what do we do now?" Gwen asked.

**Now it is up to you, the readers. Please vote on my profile page for the winner: Trent or Bridgette. The poll will close on August 19 at 12:00 AM CDT.**


	16. The Trials

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA. It belongs to its rightful owners. **

**Author's Note: Sorry I closed the poll early but no one had vote in a few days and I really wanted to publish the first episode of TDWT. Thanks to everyone who voted and here is who you picked to win.**

Last time on Total Drama Action: Bridgette and Trent duked it out in space for a chance for 1 million dollars. Trent took an early lead but due to his lack of knowledge of the other campers and Bridgette's large knowledge things ended up in a tie for the million. What will we do now? Who will win? Will the show be picked up for a third season? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!

**Episode 20: The Trials of Bridgette and Trent**

Bridgette and Trent looked angry at what had happened. The whole thing ended up in a tie and Geoff and Gwen had no idea on what to do now.

Just then Chris and Chef came in wearing Hawaiian shirts and sun hats.

"So, Chef and I are going to Hawaii," Chris said. "Who won?"

"Uh, we had a tie," Gwen said. "What do we do?"

"Are you serious?" Chris said angry. "Chef, reschedule the flight."

Meanwhile, two teenagers were holding mops in the back of the stage.

"Wow," one said. "I can't believe we're on the Total Drama Aftermath Studio, this is the best thing ever, don't you think Alejandro?"

"Please, Sierra," Alejandro said. "We're just interns it's not like we're on the show which I should be on because I could crush anyone out there in a second."

"Do you really think I could meet Cody?" Sierra asked excitedly.

"I don't recall saying that," Alejandro said.

Meanwhile, at the center stage, Chris moved Geoff and Gwen along and took a seat in the big chair.

"Alright, Bridgette and Trent take a seat in the winner's chair," he said.

They both saw that there was only one chair. They both sat in it together and were all cramped up.

"Can't you get another chair?" Trent asked.

"Anyways," Chris said ignoring him. "To decide the winner, we are going to have a vote with the TDA contestants. They will ask you questions and decide who the winner is."

"How about we start things off with Geoff," Chris said. Both Geoff and Gwen came up.

"Yeah, we don't really need to ask a question," Geoff said.

"Yeah, we already know who we're voting vote," Gwen said. Both Trent and Bridgette smiled.

"Okay, that was lame," Chris said. "Beth, you start us off."

"As a nice person," she said. "I want to know how you guys will help the community."

"Well, I would give 10% of my winnings to help the needy," Bridgette said. The crowd cheered.

"That's funny, because I was planning on giving 15% of my winnings to the needy," Trent said.

The crowd cheered even louder. Bridgette glared at Trent.

"Okay, LeShawna, you're up," Chris said.

"I know how I would spend the money, I want to know how you'd spend it," LeShawna said.

"Well, I would take Gwen out to dinner," Trent said. "I'd get a new guitar, a new car, and use what I didn't give to the needy to help me get through college."

"I would help to save the dolphins and help myself through college," Bridgette said.

"Owen, you're up," Chris said.

"As of recently, I've decided to take a new direction towards healthy eating," Owen said.

"Of course you would," Noah said sarcastically.

"No, really," Owen said. "So, I want to see which one of you is the healthier eater."

Chef brought out a cart that had some healthy food out and to Trent and Bridgette.

"No, problem," Bridgette said. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Well, lucky you," Trent said sarcastically.

"You have thirty seconds, go!" Owen said. Trent and Bridgette started eating.

"Wow, this is good," Trent said and started gobbling it all down.

"Time," Owen said. "Nice job, you guys."

"DJ," Chris said.

"I want to know what animal you would save from a burning building," DJ said. "A puppy or a bunny."

"I would save the puppy because I'm a bit of a dog person," Trent said. "And I have a bad history with rabbits."

"I would sacrifice myself to save them both," Bridgette said.

"That's what I was looking for," DJ said. "My mind is now made up." Trent glared at Bridgette.

"Lindsay," Chris said. "You're up."

"I'm voting for Trent because he's such a good friend," she said and sat down.

"That's not a question Lindsay," Chris said.

"Oh, um, am I going to vote for Trent?" Lindsay said. "Boy, is this a hard decision."

"Okay, Duncan," Chris said in a frustrated tone.

"I want to know what you would do if you got robbed," Duncan said.

"Well, I would call the police," Bridgette said.

"I would do that to but only if I fail to beat up the crooks," Trent said.

"Now I like that," Duncan said.

"Heather," Chris said.

"I know who I'm voting for but I think I should be sitting there," Heather said. "I was the strategic genius who led an alliance to the merge but no, they just had to vote me off. And I just have to say, good job."

"Okay, Courtney," Chris said.

"I just want to know if you guys voted for me," she said.

"We both voted for you," they said in unison.

"Then this vote will be harder than I thought," Courtney said.

"Harold," Chris said.

"I would like you guys to draw your best idea of a mythical hybrid," Harold said.

He gave them a pen and paper. They began drawing.

"Time," Harold said after five seconds and took the paper.

"A sholphin (shark and dolphin), nice," Harold said looking at Bridgette's. "A wougar (wolf and cougar), menacing."

"Okay, Justin," Chris said.

"I want to know if I can still make it in the movie business," Justin said.

"You got the looks, that's all you need," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, I think you'll be winning Oscars in no time," Trent said.

"And finally, Izzy," Chris said.

"I want to see you both dance for the money," Izzy said. "It has to be the craziest one."

Trent and Bridgette both started dancing their butts off and it looked like Bridgette's was the craziest.

"And now it's time to vote," Chris said. He showed a blue porta-potty. "You guys will be voting in here."

Everyone then started to vote.

Harold, Justin, Beth, Heather, Lindsay, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Izzy, LeShawna, and Duncan were all seen voting.

"I vote for Bridgette for having the biggest heart," DJ said.

"I vote for Trent for being such a healthy eater," Owen said.

Chris was holding a pickle jar that had all the votes.

"Here we go," he said.

"There's one vote for Bridgette."

"One vote for Trent so that's one vote for Bridgette and one vote for Trent."

"One vote for Bridgette and one for Trent."

"So that's two votes for Bridgette and two votes for Trent."

"Another for Bridgette and another for Trent so that's three votes for Bridgette and three votes for Trent."

"Hurry up!" Heather yelled.

"Don't ruin this dramatic moment," Chris said.

"There's one vote for Bridgette and another for Trent."

"So that's four votes for Bridgette and four votes for Trent." Chris then pulled out the last vote.

"And the winner of Total Drama Action is…," Chris said dramatically.

"Bridgette!" Bridgette got up and cheered.

Geoff came up and hugged her and Harold gave her a high five. Everyone started cheering.

"I can't believe I won!" Bridgette said and she kissed Geoff.

Gwen gave Trent a hug.

"It's okay if you didn't win," she said.

"Yeah, I'll live," Trent said. He gave Bridgette a high five.

Chris then picked up the phone.

"I have great news guys," Chris said. "We have been renewed for a third season!" The celebration stopped.

"What?" LeShawna asked in shock.

"That's right," Chris said. "And in your contracts, it states that you have to keep going if we keep getting renewed or if we get bored with you."

"Stupid contracts," Gwen said.

"A new season?" Sierra asked backstage. "Ooo, this will be so exciting to watch."

"Yes," Alejandro said. "But would it be even more exciting if we were in the season."

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked. Alejandro pointed to a jar that had all the contestants' names.

"Here's the deal, 17 of you will be in the season where we will go around the world," Chris said. "Intern, bring me the jar!"

Alejandro came out holding the jar.

"Okay," Chris said.

"The first traveler is Owen."

"Then we have Duncan and Courtney."

"We also will have Noah, Harold, and LeShawna."

"DJ, Cody, and Lindsay will also be joining us."

"Alejandro? Sierra?" Chris read confused.

"Why thank you for picking us," Alejandro said.

"Eeeeee!" Sierra squealed. "I can't believe I'm going to be in the same season as Cody!"

"Uh oh," Cody said.

"Moving on," Chris said. "We will also be having Geoff, Gwen, Trent, and Bridgette."

"Now, only two left to join us," Chris continued. "One will be Heather."

"And the last one will be…," he said dramatically. "Izzy."

"Aw man," Justin said.

"Looks like we'll be having two new faces in our most dramatic season yet!" Chris said signing off the season. "Who will win? Who will lose? Where will we go? Find out next season on Total Drama World Tour!"


End file.
